Burning Flames
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: She was innocent princess who was raised like precious flower never saw any pain or suffering. Natsu Dragneel dragon fire lord. he was dangerous , vicious, nightmares of living. All he knew was fighting and battle. She was angel craving chaos, He was demon seeking peace.. But faith is very unpredictable when they both crossed each other paths..
1. chapter 1

_**All belongs to Master mashima**_.

It was pleasant peaceful elegant starry night like always. She had been through her kingdom festival, dancing and celebrating under the stars. For the first time she felt alive. But her Mother summoned her.

She pouted, mother worry about nothing cannot she see I'm fine.

But no. She was princess and should remain careful. She looked at her caretaker and mother's celestial spirit, A celestial spirit and her butler, Sagittarius always ready to help his little lady.

Lucy bit her lips when she entered the Royal hall. She frowned when she saw her mother crest fallen face.

"What happened mother?" she senses the tension arising around the royal ministers.

"Oh Princess Lucy." they bowed.

But her mind was on the table, laying there a map of battle.

"What's this?" she enquires as she saw the symbols of her kingdom between two.

"Lucy" her mother said in low voice.

"Our kingdom is at the edge of upcoming wars between demons, dragons and mages."

Lucy couldn't believe her mother's words.

"Mother. Tell me it's not funny. It's not true." but to her horror, Layla didn't denied.

"We can't escape this I tried but failed. I'm not going to leave my people to suffer. But you are my life. I need to keep you safe." she hugged her to chest.

"No mother I'll not abaddon you." Lucy cried.

"You have to leave. You are the future and only heir of royal celestial bloodline." her mother tried to convince her.

But Lucy Heartfillia has taken a vow to never leave her mother's side after her father died.

X_X

It's not like she was never prepared for war. But this was too sudden. They had decided to march when the sun will rise and have their final rest.

They didn't eat anything that night. Lucy looked outside her window. Her kingdom was never the one who harm anyone.

Always smiling and scattering happiness.

She blinked as she felt tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away but they kept falling. She had to be strong for her mother sake.

She stood and walked outside of her room, down the hallway, she reached in front of enormous golden gates.

She slowly walked inside.

"Mother! Are you awake?" but Layla wasn't on her bed.

She was looking outside of her window.

Lucy went towards her mother and put her arms around her.

Her mother turned and put her head on her lap while her fingers in her golden locks, mirror image of her past pure young version.

"It will be ok my child." she knew enemy was dangerous and cannot be taken lightly.

Lucy straightened up when she felt her mother taking out something, very precious to her.

"I want you to take these keys." As she gave her two golden zodiac keys of Aquarius and Sagittarius.

"But mom I don't know how to handle this yet." she felt het heart crumbling.

"You have to dear." Layla could not bear the thought of something happening to her precious daughter.

They were discussing suddenly there was a loud sound of boom and blood curling scream.

Her eyes widened, they stood and looked outside of window. Everything was on fire.

Demons hurled out of in groups killing innocent peoples.

Layla stood, "You must go. I can not fight with you. You are our future. Go grandma Zara is outside waiting for you."

"But mother I c_can't leave you." Lucy cried.

"I never raised a weak daughter. My blood cannot be this fragile. I believe you to survive anything. But right now you must leave. To save the future, we must protect present. I'm sure the celestial stars will guide you." as she embraced her and kissed her forehead.

" Now go my princess. My pride. My Lucy."

As Lucy unwillingly left her mother. She met her old grandmother Zara outside. She was the only one after her mother watching over her.

She cannot believe this was happening.

X_X

Lucy was halfway through the kingdom when she paused, a goblin with hooves was about to kill a young girl. When Lucy threw her dagger at him.

She yelped when he turned. Zara threw a magical dust at him and rescued the girl.

"You cannot be reckless princess." she screamed when Lucy bolted.

"I'm sorry old Mother but I cannot leave my mother and people behind."

Layla was covered in blood as she was still fighting with her last ounce of power.

She wasn't prepared for this, they were ambushed by enemy but her daughter was safe.

"Mother." She cannot be here. She whipped her head around.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

Lucy shoved the winged demon aside who clawed her mother.

She was crying when she saw her mother's tattered form.

Lucy gripped her hand and ran towards different direction, tears falling from her eyes.

She felt useless for not being able to help and protect her people, kingdom.

And most importantly, her mother.

She fell down when she stumbled upon a stone, her mother falling behind her.

She screamed in frustration.

"It's ok honey, just leave. You are still young. I've never thought you would be able to feel pain even for once. I failed as a mother and queen."

"N_No Mother. You are everything I could ask for." she gave her mother her keys to summoned her spirit.

But she has lost to much strength and blood to call upon them.

Lucy grind her teeth. I wish, i was stronger then this. She heard shouting and cries but she didn't dare to let go of her mother's hand.

X_X

She came to her senses when she saw her beautiful kingdom burned to ashes. Her mother tried to cover her eyes. But everything was futile.

She fell on her knees as her mother still gripping loosely on her. Eyes burning with smoke, lungs suffocating from burning woods.

Flames burning her beautiful home, her mind was in trauma when she saw flames burning her everything.

Her memories, childhood, last moments with her father. Her birthplace.

Fire engulfed everything it touched.

She still wondering, where she would find the strength to move and get forward.

Lucy couldn't find the strength as she felt her mother pulled her.

She blinked and turned and for last time she saw as one of the powerful, ancient magical kingdom was burning in pile of ashes.

Heartfillia kingdom has fallen.

Layla reached when she spotted Zara with other few people of kingdom. But suddenly a desperate cry of help reached her ears.

Demons, mens on horses wearing black dress killing everyone on sight.

Lucy couldn't do anything as she felt something hitting her head and she fell on the ground.

X_X

A/n: start of something new. I don't know how is the first chapter. Tell me if i should continue. Read and review if you like.

Thanks.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

All belongs to Master mashima.

Lucy tried to open her eyes, panic gripping her heart. She tried to clear her vision but still everything was hazy.

She heard few voices but couldn't recognize them.

After few attempts, her eyes were clear and focused. She gasped, she was on some wagon and there was few other girls there as well.

She looked around, where is her mother and other Isagar people?

She saw a girl tied next to her with black hair, she seems traumatic.

"Where are we?" she questioned her.

That girl looks like a zombie, dark circle under her eyes.

"Going to place worse then hell." she said in dead voice. Not any intentions of greeting.

"My name is Lucy. Do you have any idea where the other people could be?"

"Maybe dead or if by any chance they are still alive, they will end up dead." finally she looked in Lucy's eyes.

She shivered. It was like there's no hope in her eyes.

Who are these people?

"These people belong to the army of Acnologia. A heartless, bastard cruel dragon king of west."

Lucy froze. The man who has killed her father. How can she forgive him.

"Where they are taking us."

"Either to make us there servant or sex slaves. They will treat us, that we will pray and beg for death." that girl was crying but never blinked once.

"We should not give up. I'll get us outta here." Lucy assured her as she looked around for her keys.

"They took our things and that guy over there in front row with white horse has it."

Lucy saw a beefy soldier was carrying a satchel her keys were shining underneath moonlight.

She groaned. She still need her keys. Her mother is still gone.

She needs to hatch some plan quickly.

They stopped for few minutes to rest. She had gotten rid of her cuffs.

She tore the other girl bondage, freeing both.

"Kira Taiga" she introduced herself.

"Lucy Celestia" she didn't wanted to reveal her identity.

She looked around and gasping, there's probably twenty other wagons full of women and children.

She ducked and reached for the satchel, Ah just few feet away and she can get it.

But she was dead stop in her way.

There was it, the source of her horror.

The burning cracking fire.

She gasped. Her breath raging as she felt sweat pooling.

She wanted to get her keys but fire made her feel horrible.

Fear gripping her heart. As she stepped back and a stick twitched under her feet.

She was in deep shit. Taking a deep breath she turned and smashed her head into a wall, or a demon.

He growled viciously and slapped her hard

Blood coming out of corner of her mouth.

As she lost her conscious.

X_X

Lucy opened her eyes and cursed her weak body. She jiggle her hand but it was bound in shackles. She was feeling light and dizzy.

These bastards has drugged her. She was filthy but relaxed as her clothes was still in same place.

She pretends to asleep as she felt two men approached her.

"Ahh! This bitch worth alot. Just look at those curve and I bet she will feel heaven in bed. To bad we cannot have fun with her. She will be our biggest deal."

"But we can still have some fun. Right?"

She felt nauseated as a rougher aggressive arms were sliding over her curve.

"She will gain her consciousness before that we can have little fun."

She panic, kami this wasn't the way she would lose her innocence to some filthy rotten demon.

She gagged as smell of alcohol hit her.

"I've got this weird shiny keys maybe we can get some money by selling them. They are over there."

It was enough for her.

She waited for right opportunity as one of them opened her cuffs as the voice of metal hitting reached her ears.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

" Ay, the whore is awake. Let's have some fun."

"Sorry but you are about to die you bastard." as she pulled out the roughed metal and slit his throat, blood coming out of his vocal chord.

"You witch." another one gripping her hairs.

She hissed in pain. But gave him roundhouse kick. He fell back. As she took a large rock and smashed his head.

She ran towards her keys and retrieve it.

She looked around alchohol, she took the aquarius and command it.

" I command to open the gate of aquarius."

Nothing happened, she tried several times.

Nothing.

She clenched her fist.

She needs to save others.

X_X

"A whole kingdom burning in a single night." they looked around, the smell of burnt wood mix with the pungent smell of flesh and blood.

"But why are we here. We don't mingle with other kingdom in west. We are the ruler of North, the king of whole kingdoms." The guy with black hair glared as he saw the millions of people lying down dead and burnt.

"He ordered us so we are here and don't forget Shadow is with us." the general said as they looked at the guy in black armor, his face cover in pitch black mask. As he bend down to pick up the locket.

He opened it inside was two images, one was the girl around three with her parents sitting in her father lap. Other was a girl, blonde brown deep eyes. Innocent her face full of happiness.

He clenched the locket in his palm, fingers tightened around it.

He stood and motion for them to follow the tail of enemy.

"I still don't understand why we follow this mere human who have no magic powers at all." the raven hair guy complained.

"Because we don't have any other choice Gray. Lord Natsu trusted this guy shadow, so we gotta follow."

"Whatever Erza."

They kicked their horses, as they were going with the speed of wind. Following the traces of Heartfilla kingdom, perish story.

X_X

Lucy freed many women and kids as she ordered them to grab anything as weapon.

Because suddenly other demons were alerted, when they heard the noise.

"Grab the women." one with horns scream.

"Beat them and protect yourself." Lucy screamed. As she threw the rocks at the bulky demon. He spit acid.

She yelped and dodged it.

But another one grabbed her and slammed her back in the ground.

She whimper, she felt wet blood spewing from her head.

She tried to remain conscious.

But her vision was getting blurry.

"I'll show you wench that you're going to regret it." he straddled her and gripping her face roughly.

"Get off you Pig" she struggled. As he was about to taint her lips. She felt heavy as his load was crushing her. Tears falling from her eyes.

She tightly closed her eyes as she tried to shut down the whole thing. His weight has broken her right ankle as she heard the nasty popping sound of her bone.

Suddenly his load was gone and blood curling scream was heard. Everything was chaos as she opened her eyes. There was a guy dressed in black, like ninja. But elegance and mix of danger. His face was covered in black mask.

He sliced the demon in many pieces swiftly. Lucy felt nausea hitting her. The way he killed him. But he never hesitated like he was cutting vegetables.

When he was satisfied he turned and looked at her.

She couldn't see his face but felt her body heating up as some weird tingling sensation hitting her.

Spark was flying all over her skin.

He bend and touched her broken ankle.

She cried, he froze.

Shw saw hesitant look in his actions as he took out the black cloth which was tying around his waist as he securely wrapped it around her ankle.

"Thanks" she replied timidly.

"I'm fine help other people."

But he ignored her. She was amazed when she saw a woman more like warrior easily taking the army of demons. And there was a guy, doing ice make magic.

She watched in wonder, "Wow these guys are awesome and that guy.. Eeek!"

Suddenly she blushed and looked around.

Shadow frown, he turned and glared at the nearly naked Gray.

He stood and was about to leave.

"Are you wizard too?" she asked him. He paused.

He turned and shook her head.

"Oh you are human. But still you are great swordsman."

He was looking at her.

Lucy felt like he was debating something.

He turned and stared fighting other demons.

"I guess he is unable to speak. Damn i should have learned sign language."

She nearly had heart attack when a flying bat like demon was coming towards her.

But suddenly there was a flying dagger slicing his head. Protected her from it.

Even they were only three but they easily wiped these demons.

"Erza take women and kids safely out of here. Ok."

"I'm going too." she tried to stood but winced as painful string hitting her like a wave.

She wobbled and was about to fell down when two arms were secured around her. Tightly.

She felt warm, safe instantly.

She sighed as she felt him tightened his grip.

" I'm ok."she pulled away blushing.

Damn her ancestors must be rolling in their grave from humiliation.

She was Princess for God sake. And acting like a naive girl falling over some unknown guy. He must be thinking I'm cheap.

" Everything clear, now burn these motherfuckin bastards with these remaining clues of camping." Gray said to Erza.

"I guess you are right. We must not leave any clue behind."

She pulled out her flaming swords in both hands and burst the place in fire.

Lucy was still wondering and gushing over this unknown shadow guy. When she felt the smoke hitting her lungs. She turned and her eyes widened in fear.

Flames of fire. Same fire which burnt her kingdom.

She was trembling as she fell on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. A ear piecing screaming all she could surpass.

Shadow suddenly was in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Embracing her tightly. She was still trembling. Suddenly she felt the rise in his body temperature. But before she could think anything else. Darkness took over her.

X_X

Erza paused as she didn't dare to look into her prince's eyes.

"Lord we saved the girls. But there was one blonde one she seems scared of.." she paused don't know how to explain.

"Scared of what." his deep gruff voice questioned.

"She was scared of fire. She must be civilian of isaghar. Maybe peasant of Heartfilla kingdom."

"Dismissed."

No talk or argument, she bowed and left.

Natsu was alone as he felt fire blazing around him melting everything like water.

He was terrified when he saw her.

That sight, when she screamed as flames burned that shit hole slave prison.

He looked at his hands, fire still dancing around. He growled dangerously. He looked into the sky, kami is this the punishment of his sins?

He took out the locket from his pocket as he remembered her, same pure, angelic as she was six years old.

For the first time he had saw her. And had felt this connection, the pull towards her.

He was around ten that time but mature in many ways.

He was born with discipline and punishment. But he knew when he first saw her. His heartbeat were haywire and his instinct was telling him to go towards her. But he refuses to show any kind of weakness for human.

But he failed it, when he heard about her kingdom. He couldn't act recklessly, so he created a human altar

Shadow.

He never hesitate to kill and conquer anything was in miserable state over a girl.

Problem was just one.

She was terrified of fire.

And he was born from fire.

X_X

A/n:. Thanks who took their time to read this. Read and review if you like. Thanks.


	3. chapter 3

All belongs to Master mashima.

Lucy was on bed when she woke up, her ankle was wrapped in bandages and her clothes were changed to decent one. She panicked when she found herself in unknown room.

"It's ok you are safe" a gentle voice said. She whipped her head and found a girl around her age. She was tending her.

"I'm Levy. I'm castle maid. Nice to meet you." she take out her hand.

Lucy hesitate to ask but she was nervous.

"Where is this place? Who changed my clothes?"

"I did. And you are in Northern side kingdom Alvarez rule by king Zeref."

Her mind was calculating, finally she remembered the victorious and legendary history of North king legacies.

"This is dragon's kingdom?" she asked.

"Yes. Our general and her men rescued you guys." she smiled as she put the clothes back.

Lucy remember before fainting there was a ninja guy there.

"I'm Lucy" she said unsure if she tell her upbringing.

"Nice name" she shook her hand.

"Uh! Levy do you know him."

"Who?"

She was confused how she describe him, "A guy was wearing a black and didn't talk, face covered with mask. He had saved me."

"Oh yes. His name is Shadow. He is personally appointed to Prince Natsu, king's little brother but he does not mix with people. Kind of scary and rude."

"You mean great lord dragon prince?"

"Yep"

Lucy felt sweat forming on her head. His magic was fire, he can bend flames according to his will.

She stood her ankle was practically healed.

What the..

"Oh i asked Wendy to help you. She got healing magic too."

"So what will happen from here." Levy asked.

"I need to find my mother and people." Lucy was in distress. She does not have any idea if her mother is even alive. But she wouldn't leave her hope.

She need to be strong first. So she need alliance.

"Levy can I work here."

"Sure Lucy chan I can fix this."

"Do you know someone who can do magic?" Lucy need to know about this first.

"Are you kidding half population here held magic even l do script one." she took out pen and wrote water as words turn into liquid.

"Daebak! Wow so cool" Lucy was amazed.

"You can work in castle."

Lucy had few other reasons to stay here. To learn magic, gain power and friends and other was, that guy shadow.

She remembered in her Ishgar girls used to gush about guys. How they lost their heart in second. Love at first sight, crush and all.

But maybe she knows how they felt. As she wrapped her arms around her trying to mimic the way he securely held her in his arms.

X_X

Zeref looked at her. There she was between his people. The woman who held his heart and breaths.

"Queen Mavis emperor's eyes are following you." Her maid replied as she saw her queen's step halfway stopped.

Mavis turned and gestures him to come there. He declined politely.

She looked sad when she saw him walking in her direction.

"Why do you keep making sad faces. I don't like that." zeref complain about it.

"To keep my king around I've to play dirty sometimes. Your highness." she smiled as the children were playing with the clothes and toys she distributed.

Zeref was fearful, cold and vicious Emperor. But in Alvarez only Mavis was the one who had the power to turn him putty into her hands.

" I'm worried about Natsu." she said as she held his hands.

Zeref tightly grabbed her hand into his.

They weren't blessed with any child yet. After their parent died.

Zeref took care of him. And Mavis was like mother to him.

His tantrums, anger issues were getting dangerous and don't know when he killed someone.

He can burn whenever his dragon side went insane. In childhood when his mother was pregnant with him. She fell deeply ill. So they summoned best doctors around the clans and kingdoms but nobody was able to cure her sickness.

Then an old Saint suggested seeking the help of dragon king, Igneel.

He breath his power and fire in her. So Natsu was born with dragon part. He was always wild, ferocious and fearful. But he still blamed himself for his mother death.

She died while giving birth to him. She wasn't able to handle his heat and powers.

"He is just a kid. He'll learn." Mavis runs her fingers in his raven hair.

"You keep saving his ass. And he is grown up." zeref mumbled.

"To mother her son always be a kid."

"I guess we should try to give him another one to play."

Mavis felt tears falling from her eyes. Its been ten years and still no kid.

"We'll my king." as he dipped his head catching her lips in her.

X_X

Natsu was restless. She was here in his own fuckin kingdom. But he couldn't reach her. But maybe he can. As he opened his secret closet and looked at his black attire.

Lucy was excited as she held the wooden bucket in her right arm. She was filling a water for kitchen.

"A princess shouldn't be allowed to do that."

"Ahhh" she shrieked. Bucket falling and water spilled out.

She turned to glare at the person but froze.

There he was sitting on the highest branch of the tree. She bit her lip.

"I thought you couldn't speak."

"I can princess." he jumped down. Lucy nearly had heart attack when she saw him falling from that distance.

"Depends on person. I speak to them who fancy me. And you are quite interesting princess."

She blushed but frowned how he knows that she's princess.

"Why do you keep calling me princess it's annoying." she still need to be cautious and couldn't trust anything.

"Because you look like a princess." he shrugged.

She sighed in relief. Her secret was safe.

Natsu noticed she didn't want to reveal her identity. But his fist clenched when he saw her working like servant.

"You are castle maid?"

"Yeah I need to work and earn."

"Do you have any idea how to do normal chores and work because your face says you never held a knife to cut anything."

Lucy felt offended. Was this guy calling her worthless. She remembered how her kingdom and mother suffered due to her weakness.

Tears brimmed in her eyes.

Natsu was guilty and shocked. In all people he made her cry.

" I'm weak and useless but everybody starts with baby steps. I'll learn to become stronger. I'll learn to survive. Please just don't judge me." as she picked up her bucket and ran away.

Natsu was still there as her scent of roses was mixed with heavily salty tears one.

He growled and punch the tree nearby and it fell down the earth burnt down to the roots. Ground shaking.

He was in full rage and angry with himself.

He hurt her. He was feeling suffocated.

X_X

Lucy came back. She didn't know why she broke down infront of him. But his words were somehow painful to her.

She was back in the castle. She was lost in her thoughts. When she took the wrong path.

Where she was?

This palace was still new to her.

She was about to turn when she heard an animalistic voice. She felt herself shivering from unknown fear.

As she followed the earth shattering growls and voices of battle.

She reached toward a arena type ground.

She was froze in her spot as she felt anxiety hitting her. There was a guy in front of her.

His hair bright pink, his body was ripped and to die for. But what was unique.

He was standing with flames dancing around him.

She trembled as a scream broke from her mouth.

Natsu was cooling his anger when he felt a presence of someone. He was still focused on her rose scent that he didn't notice that,

She was standing there. Fearful eyes.

Realization hitting him.

Fuck! she was afraid of fire.

He ruined his own life.

Suddenly flames were gone as he carefully tried to approach her.

Lucy saw him coming near her. Noway she needs to go out of his reach.

"Stay away monster." as she stood and ran away with her wobbling legs.

A painful piercing pain shot in his heart. As natsu gripped his heart and fell on the ground. He was in immense pain. As darkness took over him but his last thought were full of golden hair innocent girl.

"Forgive me Luce. I don't mean to use fire." and he was out.

X_X

A/n: thanks for the support. You guys are awesome. Read and review if you Ike. Till then tc.


	4. chapter 4

All belongs to Master mashima.

Natsu woke up his body was cold. That's weird he usually remain warm due to his ability to hold fire inside himself.

"You are ok my lord." Porlyusica their royal healer asked.

He grunted in response. Zeref was there with Mavis beside him.

"Why did you overdo your limits always, huh Natsu?"

He just keeps glaring at the ground.

"You are having development in your body it's beyond human."

"I know my half part is dragon." he hissed.

"So your answer must be given by people just like you." Porlyusica motions for him to come.

The Dragon slayer Gajeel.

Natsu sniffed and frowned.

"Why you here after all these years?"

"Cuz we share something same salamander. We both have dragon magic in our vain."

"But why are you here and don't talk so casually with me." Natsu glared at the metal raven head.

"Tsk think about your ass. Stop it before you go berserk."

"What?" that caught his attention.

"Your power going out of hands. Your instincts to be with her."

Zeref was confused. "Who is her?"

Gajeel smirked as he saw fierce look on Natsu's face.

"His soul mate. We got one, and when we find them, we get this urge to be with them, protect and cherish them."

"So you mean he got a girl?" Zeref and Mavis stood there in shock.

They couldn't believe it. Natsu was capable of loving some girl.

"Ahh the fortune the sun and moon must be in our side. Prepare the celebration."

"Cut the crap." he growled.

"I'll deal with this shit. You all go out and don't do anything or I'll slit your throats." he pointed towards the men Mavis has ordered.

They were shivering in fear.

"Scram"

It was only royal family, Gajeel there. Porlyusica was gone too.

"Gajeel you found your soul mate" Mavis asked.

"yes and she got me."

Natsu knew the rules of dragons. He couldn't deny it. He knew Lucy was the one.

"Why did you fainted don't tell me your girl rejected you." Gajeel pointed.

"She doesn't know about this mess. She just afraid of me and mostly fire."

Gajeel was laughing so hard.

Natsu attacked him with a fire ball but Gajeel dodged it.

"Silence" Zeref ordered.

"You need to get her or the result will be fearful. I've seen your sissy ass since childhood I don't know but I'm sure you met her before." Gajeel pointed.

He remembered when Natsu was around ten he was distracted and spacing alot.

"None of your business." he snarled.

"why are you like this salamander. Remember when we were kid we formed our gang named it fairytail. You need to understand you didn't kill aunt." Gajeel patted his back.

"I need to talk to others. Gather the old team." he ordered.

Zeref was nearly shell shocked. This was the Natsu, his little brother, he lost eight years ago.

Gajeel called Erza, Gray, Cana, Freed, Laxus and others.

They were sitting there with there heads down.

Natsu was frowning. When he had enough.

" You people don't need to be afraid." they were still looking down.

"Do you forget when we were used to be friends when we were kids, when we were fairytail."

Ezra looks at Gray. Cana was confused. Laxus was froze on his place.

"I need you guys back." he said in soft voice.

Before he knew he was tackle by his friends.

He still didn't know what to do but he can still show emotion to his friends.

" We missed you alot Natsu. We knew deep down you are still our lost friend."

Natsu was glad but his face was unable to form a smile.

"I found my soul mate but she is afraid of me." there was silence.

"Say what?" they asked.

"I found her but she hates me." he was disappointed when he remembered her reaction.

"We will help you. What is her name."

"Lucy"

"You mean the new maid with big boob an-" Natsu was furious as ferocious growl rumbling in his throat.

Suddenly Gajeel cuts in."She is the new best friend who keeps stealing my girl."

Natsu twitched when he remembered only girl he saw around her was Levy.

His eyes were wide open.

"You mean Levy" this time he was speechless.

Gajeel glared at him.

"What's the problem salamander. Gotta problem with my girl?"

"No I was just thinking how nature gave us opposite of what we are."

This time Gajeel agreed.

"But how I gotta talk to her if she doesn't want me".

Cana smile as she took out a pendant from her bag.

"This is the ancient magical stone of suzaku. The bird of flame and master of invisibility."

Natsu took the pendant and wore it. Suddenly his hairs were black and he felt change in him.

He tried and flame engulfed his hands. His power was still there but his look was changed.

He smiled maybe there's a chance.

" I'll need you guys to help me to fight along with me."

" We haven't forgotten when prince Natsu provide us the best education in magic and we are the best warriors in Alvarez."

"Where is shadow?" Ezra looked around.

Natsu coughed.

"That's me also."

Gray could not handle as he punched him.

"You bastard was there all the time and didn't want to talk to us."

Natsu growled as he hit him.

Erza was torn, still adjusting to the idea that the cold and cruel lord prince was actually back to his old self.

"Stop" she put her sword between them.

Now after the chaos they were ready to face the adventure again.

"But we must not forget the enemy who is coming towards North."

"Acnologia"

X_X

Lucy was in the market of Alvarez. She was mesmerized when she saw so many shops and stores full of magical items. She stopped in front of one stall and nearly scream. When she spotted a silver celestial key.

"How much for this?"

The old shopkeeper looked at the key and then her.

"Twenty grand jewels."

"Naaniii?"

She was shocked she checked her wallet only three hundred jewel. She was feeling pathetic. She needs to find her mother. She have to become stronger.

She was in the library last night and she was glad they had information about celestial wizards.

She needs to understand her power and focus on the energy to open the gates. Her mother had been there but never taught her the full power of keys. She wasn't really excited to learn that she can use magic.

She always wanted her to be a normal human girl.

She clenched her fist. She will be powerful mage for her people and mother.

"You wanna this?" she looked up when she saw a presence of a person behind her.

But what caught her attention was a same silver key which was in front of her.

She turned and saw a guy around her age. Smiling at her.

She looked at him intensely, "Why you helped me?"

"You wanted this so I got it for you."

She blushed. Maybe guys were more forward in this kingdom.

He was still looking at her.

"So?" she hesitated but slowly took it.

When their arms brushed she felt sparks. Just like a night that mysterious guy has saved her.

She gasped, "Who are you?"

"Natsu" he replied in low voice.

She froze but burst out laughing.

"Nice joke. He is prince who use fire. Even l didn't saw him. But I know he got pink hair. But..." she was suddenly silent as there was sad expression on her face

Natsu was in his disguise when he followed her. He couldn't bear to see her sad so he bought that key for her.

He couldn't lie about his name. He wanted to hear it from her.

He grabbed her hand and ran towards the lone place away from the crowd.

They were in the opposite side of the market. It was beautiful garden. She sat under tree, he was beside her.

"What is your name?"

"Lucy" she gave him small smile.

He melted. She was looking into his onyx eyes.

"So weird your name is same as the prince."

"Are you afraid of him?" he mentally smacked himself for directly asking the question.

"No it's not that. It's just fire trigger some bad memories for me. If I told you the truth I never saw anything beautiful the way he was dangerously amazing between the flames." she paused and stood. She gasped how can she freely talk to stranger.

He was dumbfounded when he heard she thought he was amazing with his fire around him last night. Maybe there is hope for him. He just need to erase the fear of flames from her heart.

He will convert the hatred and fear for flames in love and affection.

"Gomen I need to go." she was about to go.

But Natsu held her hand. "If you need help just let me know." He gave her hand a little squeeze and smile at her.

"Yeah." she was uncomfortable with the way she felt around him.

They just met for God sake.

" See you later." and she was to go when she turned and gave him small smile.

Natsu felt his heart skipped a beat. He really wants her in his arms. And never let go.

X_X

Deep inside the forest on mountain hidden on the northwest a nest of the dragons.

" Are you sure we can trust him."

"He is more powerful than we think. You don't have to worry about him."

As Igneel threw a assured glance towards grandine.

"The great battle is coming. We have to trust these kids. We have given our knowledge passed down from thousands of years."

"I trust them."

Now they will just have to let them follow as the wheel of fortune has been moving forward.

X_X

A/n: thanks for reading. Read and review.


	5. chapter 5

All belongs to Master mashima.

Gajeel put his sword back in the sheath. When he caught the scent of his wife.

"You are early here. Got of the hook easily shrimp." he turned towards her but frowned, when he saw she walked passed away, completely ignoring him.

Suddenly Levy was trapped between the cage of iron rods. She yelped.

"Quit ignoring me. Doncha think too much."

She smiled at him.

"Just worried about Lucy" she put her books aside and took his hands intertwining her fingers with his.

"She knows nothing about the hardships of common people. She struggles in everything. It's like she never worked ever her whole life."

"She sounds like some princess perfect match for hot brain salamander."

"We just need to be their for our friends."

"But I hate it that you have to work as maid." he dipped his head and buried his face in her neck.

"You worry to much."

"Don't tempt me I'll lock you and put you down in my bag. You are so small nobody will notice." he growled playfully as he kissed her temple.

X_X

It was around noon. Lucy was free after all the work was done. She went back in her room. She looked around nobody was there. She took out the silver key she kept hidden in her pocket.

She was currently in the western wing, part of the palace. This area was built for maids, chefs and Castle Royal servants. Who works inside the castle.

She had took the book from library last night, about celestial mages.

It was clear she was weak to summon any spirits. She need to be strong and get enough energy to become a powerful mage.

She looked at the silver key in her hand even it was small. She was beginning somewhere.

She don't want anybody to know about her identity. She usher outside of the west wing.

Followed by the stone path leading toward royal garden. She was under the tree of Sakura. She remembered her mother loved sakura very much but she never saw it in her own kingdom. They were founded in the Northern side. Her mother used to tell her stories about Hanomi, rainbow sakura Festival.

She was here but her mother wasn't. She took out the key and held a deep breath.

Calmly she focused her magic.

"Open the gate of celestial world i summoned this celestial spirit."

Suddenly there's a golden glow and a portal opened. A small shivering celestial spirit was standing there.

She squealed with happiness.

"Kami you are so cute." she was glad she was able to summoned him. Even he wasn't scary or warrior type but still it was a mile stone for her.

"plueee" the spirit smiled and danced around her she was laughing and danced with it when the petals of sakura was falling over them. It was magical sight. She was dancing gracefully like a princess she was. Her posture can make any goddess embarrassed. She twirled and stopped in front of plue.

"Your name is Plue from now on ok."

"Poi poi pluee." the spirit nodded shaking his head.

She hugged him to her chest. When she remembered that raven head guy who helps her get the plue. He was something as smile crept on her lips. As she remembered him.

She felt like someone was watching her. She didn't feel threatened by this feeling but her heart was calling for something, like a missing part of puzzle. She looked around.

What's this feeling, yearning? Her heart was thumping in desperate need for this unknown desire.

She paused when her eyes were locked with the deep dark blazing ones. She was frozen in her steps. Her mind was fuzzy, legs were jelly as she saw him.

The notorious dragon prince, burning eyes following her every moment. There's not any expression on his face.

It was void of any emotion. She nearly died when she remembered her silly dance. She was frightened, he saw her magic. He knows about her power.

She can only pray on her celestial stars that he wouldn't do anything. But he don't give heck about anything.

She tore her eyes and ran inside the warmth of her room. But her heart screaming at her to just turn and look at him. Even for once.

She hesitates but for a second stopped and looked at him, she yelped when she saw him in same state following her with same blazing eyes.

X_X

Natsu was shocked when he found her scent. She can't be here in the garden. He looks and was mesmerized when he saw her reactions.

He was burning to touch her, to share his emotions with her. It was unfair he needs to hide himself to be with her.

But he will get her.

His heart was beating fast when he saw the most beautiful dance in his life. She was like a water flexible and wild, she looked like a nymph. His heart itched for her.

"Luce." and she paused when her eyes met him. He cursed himself, damn his bond and desperation will make her anxious. She will feel the unrest and restless feelings. It's because she wasn't with him. It will hurt her.

It was the con of dragons soul mates. It affects both side equally. And it was worst in his situation, Lucy knows nothing about it. She will have this desire to be with him.

But she exactly didn't knew what to do with it.

X_X

Lucy bit her lips as she was pacing around in her room.

'Am i having stroke?' she was feeling weird. 'Maybe I need to rest after exhausted from using magic' but she tried to rest, still anxiety hitting her.

She was frustrated. She sit with her legs to her chest and resting head on it.

She feels tears brimming her eyes.

Damn why was she crying? She promised to be strong.

But it was something else.

Suddenly she felt lighter and better as she sensed the presence behind her.

She turned and saw him.

Shadow.

"What are you doing here?" she knew he wouldn't reply anyway.

She was taken aback when he slowly removed her mask.

"YOU!" she exclaimed.

"Yep nice to see you here." he smiled at her.

She was feeling embarrassed. She didn't knew he was same guy whom has saved her ass. And again helped her.

"Natsu" she unconsciously ran towards him and hugged him. While tightened her arms around his chest. She was glad for everything.

She don't know why but her inside were twisted with good feelings. She felt relaxed and relieved.

Natsu was rooted in his spot. He didn't expected this, here his dream was just to be around her. But here she was embracing him to her chest. His arms were frozen but he wrapped them around her.

They molded into each other's arms like yin and yang. Made for each other. Their bodies fitting perfectly.

He sighed in her scent.

"Thanks for saving me." she replied. Her head on his chest.

"If I'll be rewarded like this then I will save you millions of times."

What? Then she realized. She nearly threw herself at him.

'Where's your grace princess.' her own conclusions scolded her.

She was embarrassed. She was doomed. Her grace, prosperity, she famished it.

" I didn't meant it. I just. I mean. No. Oh god." she buried her face in her palms.

She was just adorable, his heart ached.

Natsu was lucky. How he gotten this cute girl. He thanked all the millions of stars of destiny.

"You don't need to be worried about that. It's ok."He shrugged. She thought maybe the culture in this kingdom is really weird.

She looked at him. She wanted to share many things. But Natsu heard footsteps. He stiffened.

" Ok my grace I need to go. We'll talk later."

As he wrapped his mask around him. And getting out of there.

"Wait" lucy grabbed his wrist.

His eyes softened.

"I gotta go. Don't worry we got plenty of time to talk my grace. But there's people coming. See you around."

But lucy was confused. She didn't heard any footsteps. But was startled when two minutes later bunch of maids waltz inside the room.

But she was still to dazed to think about anything else. She was smiling and glad.

She closed her eyes to remember his face.

_He was there between the flames, fire dancing around him as he looked at her with love filled eyes. His pink hairs spike and messed up in sexy way._

_And he gave her one dangerous smile._

Her eyes were flipped open. She put hand in her beating heart

Oh Kami why did she saw him.

X_X

On the outskirts of Alvarez a man stood cover in hood, he looked at the kingdom claiming the lands of Northern side beyond the clouds.

He has the creepy smile as his fangs came outside his mouth.

"Time has come to hit the calamity." as he fisted his pump and sky swirls into dark thunderstorm. A thunderous growl was broken in the sky, as a demon was there.

"Go and find the lost heir of heartfillia kingdom, the last of her blood, Lucy Heartfillia."

The demon flipping his wings. Flew with the earth shattered howling and blew in the sky. Flying toward the Northern mountains, land of Alvarez.

X_X

A/n: thanks for the support. Read and review if you Ike. See you later. Stay happy and bless.


	6. chapter 6

All belongs to Master mashima.

Lucy was cutting vegetables in the castle kitchen as she heard other maids were squealing and gushing about some festival which was happening tonight. She was focused in slicing her beans when a voice came out with a laughter.

"We are so blessed to have a good fortune that prince will perform tonight. I just can't wait to see him." a maid with raven hair said as she put the rice soup aside.

"He is dangerous but I don't want miss his magical performance."

Lucy was getting curious about the festival. She looked around and spotted Levy. She was coming with the water bucket. She was putting the water down.

"Levy chan." Lucy greeted her with enthusiasm. Levy put the fresh water and look at her new best friend and broke into laughter. Lucy was covered into smoke and soot.

"What happened to you Lu chan?" Levy tried to conceal her smile but it was futile.

"I tried to clean the oven as I cannot go near the fire. But although I don't have fear from soot and smoke." she shrugged as Levy wiped her face with clean wet clothe.

"So tell me what is happening tonight. I hear that there is a very good chance that we can go to a festival." Lucy said beaming with joy. She always participated into her kingdom festivals , carnivals. They were dancing and singing along every day until the tragedy hit the Heartfilia kingdom.

She wanted to go maybe to get a new celestial key. She had two Zodiac and Shadow had bought her Plue. Her heart filled with warmth when she remembered their moments.. Her body still tingling from spark he gave her.

"Tonight is the festival to celebrate the birth of Dragons on earth. It is held every third year. You are lucky to have chance to experience it."

"I'm sure going to watch and enjoy it." Lucy nodded honestly.

Alvarez Kingdom was resident of powerful wizards only a fool would dare to step inside. Lucy was curious to meet new people. Maybe new friends to help her with her quest.

"But be careful Lu chan. You are still new to the world here. Don't get lost ok."

Lucy gave her assurance. But deep down she was nervous. The Dragon lord prince Natsu was performing his ancient magical skills.

_**Skills of Fire.**_

She was afraid of fire. It took her everything away. But she still wanted to be there when he would perform his skills to commoner and his country citizen. She didn't point the feeling she gets. She had just saw him twice. And she was getting curious for him. It was not good sign for her health.

X_X

Princess Lisaanna was sitting with her friends and close maids. It was well known her affection for Prince Natsu but he just treated her like a friend. But she still had hoped to conquer his heart someday.

"Princess! Prince will be glad if you join him tonight." her friend said as she drank her soju.

"I am looking forward to spending some time with him as well." Lisaanna smiled in perfection. She was a proper princess.

She was here for few days. She wants to win his heart. She was glad Mavis was kind hearted enough to let her stay for few months.

X_X

Lucy was wandering around the castle. She was curious as she was in the south wing. It was the part attached to the beautiful garden. She frozen up when she saw three girls. Which were literally naked running out of the southern hall.

Blush dusting from her cheeks. Even she was female herself. She never saw this kind of indecency.

'why are they not wearing proper clothing.'

Lucy was lost in her thoughts when she realized she was standing in the middle of the southern gardens. Many kinds of flowers blooming. She felt her heart broken.

Her kingdom was filled with many kind of flowers and happiness.She felt tear rolled down her cheeks. As she wiped them away.

"Ah! Haven must be on my side. God has given me such a beauty to praise." a voice came from behind her.

Lucy turned and saw a ginger man. He was in his late forties. She panicked and confused. She was just a maid and she dared to cross the forbidden territory.

Oh kami!!

" Relax! I'm not going to hurt you. By the way grace me with your name?" the man said as he kissed her hand softly.

"Lucy" she said in low voice. Suddenly he let go of her arm. His eyes were round and mouth open like a fish. And he embraced her in a hug.

"Ahh!" Lucy yelped in surprise this man was pervert. She was sure.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or upset. I'm Gildart Clive. The war minister of Alveraz kingdom." he bowed a little.

Lucy was frozen in her spot. He was minister and still bowing in front of a mere low key maid.

" I appreciate every beauty with respect. You are the most beautiful creation of God. And feel free to talk to me. You are like a daughter to me. Ah I remember my daughter is Cana. You would make a great friend with her." he gave her dazzling smile.

Lucy returned her smile awkwardly. She felt creepy when he said she was like his daughter. But her heart ached. Her father was one of the most kind hearted king in all Fiore. But she lost him to a enemy. He was killed into a battle.

"Young lady?" he waved his hands.

"Forgive me. Lord" she bowed her head in apology.

"Oh no need dear as I said you are like a daughter I never had ever." he said with a sad smile.

" But I thought you had a daughter named Cana?" this man was bipolar.

" That punk don't treat me like a father. You are the dream daughter. You can call me whenever you want my help." as he took out a seal and gave it to her.

" You can enter to the castle if you have this without getting torture by guards."

Maybe this man isn't that bad after all. She smiled and nodded. As she looked at the gold seal with a red dragon and flames around it.

"You fuckin shit." a voice boom from the enterance. Lucy and Gildart turned and saw a beautiful girl resemblance to him was marching towards him with anger on her face.

" Ah Lucy! This is my daughter Cana."

Sweat drop from Lucy's head. This pair of father - daughter was quite unique.

" Hi darling come to papa." Gildart ran to hug her.

" You again started having flings with ladies. I saw those three naked whores."

Lucy finally understood the whole fiasco.

Suddenly she shifted as she felt Cana lava shooting death glare on herself.

" Is she your new companion?" Cana said with anger.

" Hell no! " Gildart said as horrible expression covering his face.

" She is like a daughter to me which I never had ever." Gildart frozen up as he saw Cana raised her brow in challenge 'Dare-to-say-again'

" I mean second daughter. Darling you are still papa princess."

" Cut the crap. Who is she? She is way more proper dressed up for your choices"

"Lucy"

Cana froze on her spot. Natsu had told about his soul mate. Lucy. She turns and looks at Gildart who nodded to confirm her doubt.

"Nice to meet you." Cana gave her the sweetest smile even honey would be jealous of her.

"Thanks."

Lucy found this place odd but a feeling of home was here. She will have a great time here. And will learn to become a power mage.

X_X

Erza was sitting in her room as she held the blue handkerchief with the enitial of J wriiten on it.

"Jellal"

She missed him alot. She hadn't seen him for years. She wants to hug and touch him. To relished into his warmth.

"You OK?" Gray asked as she nodded slowly.

"I'm OK."

Suddenly they heard the sound of clashing and chaos.

"Natsu was practicing for tonight festival. He was trying control his power so he couldn't hurt normal citizens." Gray said.

But they heard the loud voice of wall collapsing.

"It's not feel like he is practicing." as they ran to check on their prince.

X_X

"Nothing happened. Stop being a jealous dog." Gildart said as he was dodging a life taking flames of angry Natsu.

"Her scent is all over you." he growled as he threw a fist cover into flames.

"I was there as well." A voice interrupted.

Natsu paused and looked.

"Cana?" and when he took in her scent. He can feel the hint of roses. The scent belongs to Lucy.

He calmed down.

He needs to learn to control himself. As he still glared at Gildart.

"But you are still a pervert but I am leaving you for Cana."

"Natsu she is like a daughter to me. And why would I do something to a alone girl who dared to capture your cold heart."

"You." as they were again brawling.

X_X

Lucy took out Plue. As she hugged him to her chest. She didn't know why but she felt like a twisted cyclone was headed to her way.

X_X

_**A/n: sup cuties! I had literally forgotten about this story but then I realized it would be unfair to not write this story. And Lisaanna isn't connected with Mira and Elfman in this story Feel free to express your thoughts and feelings. Till then read and review. xoxo**_


	7. chapter 7

_**I don't own fairytail but if I try to convince Mashima Sensei maybe there's a chance.. Lol kidding.**_

X_X

"It is so beautiful when you get to see the world with different colors and you are next to me. I'm so glad right now." Lisaanna said as she was standing at the highest balcony of East Wing of the Palace.

"Hmm." Natsu wasn't listening to her chattering, just nodding his head. He was worried about the fact that he hadn't seen Lucy today. It's been two whole days. He was getting insane.

"My lord! I'll be delighted if you could join me for the night event." Lisaanna wanted to spend time with him. But he was lost in another realm. It's strange because prince Natsu was always on alert.

"I cannot give you my words. I have some business to attend." he stood up to left the suffering. But Lisaanna grasped his wrist. He glared at her.

"Forgive me Lord but Queen Mavis told me that you will join me for my tour this evening. So you can't go anywhere." she gave him one of her perfect smile.

'Damnit! Why Mavis gave orders?'

He can't disobey her. She was one of very few people he responded with respect. He needs to hide from this mess. He can't stood this stubborn princesses. Even she was his childhood friend but he had other pressing matters. He knew Lisaanna was in love with him.

But he could not give her what he does not possess himself.

His heart and love belongs to someone unknown of his longing and one side of suffering from separation.

The naive beauty of the blood of her last clan.

Princess Lucy Heartfilia.

X_X

Everywhere was happiness and time of celebration. The Dragon festival was one of the sacred festivals for Alveraz kingdom. They were blessed with the sacred blood of Dragon lord Igneel himself.

Lucy looked around maids were taking out there best clothes for the night. She looked at their clothes, It wasn't the best or expensive silk but clean enough to wear for night.

Poor people knew that they were happy even they don't have money, jewel or Palace. She was princess living in luxury but she was learning to adapt to the way commoner would live.

"Lucy! You are going tonight?" Mara a fellow castle maid asked her as she was prepared for the night fest.

"I don't know Mara. But I intend to join." Lucy smiled softly. Very few people who dare to talk to her.

"OK"

Lucy was glad Mara was finally holding a conversation with her.

"So I have a request for you." Mara said.

"What?" Lucy didn't want to see this girl was just faking the whole friendship facade.

" I've never been to a Prince Natsu's performance. So if you don't mind please help me out. I need to look presentable. So please complete my chores. I'll owe you a big thank you for your help." she literally bowed infornt of her.

"No it's ok." Lucy knew every girl wants to look fabulous and beautiful in her own way. She was pampered and spoiled by her mother. She looked at the dry and rough skin of Mara. Apparently every maid was like this, skin tore and damage from harsh treatment and heavily working.

"I was appointed to clean the lanterns from the room of second floor. And please clear the closet also. Clean that first then you can go." Mara bow down and left.

Lucy sighed as she rolled down her sleeves. She looked at her hands. Her nails broken and pores were rough. Once flawless and smooth skin now dry and cold.

" Welcome to the reality Princess." she mocked herself. As she took some cleaning products and made her way out of the hall room for her work. She turned to the corner under the staircase. When she saw the castle royal guards.

They were talking about something. She didn't like prying into other people private business. But when she heard her kingdom name. She froze.

"The whole kingdom was burn to ashes. Nothing left. But we don't know if Queen Layla or Princess Lucy is dead or still alive." one guard said.

"I think the fire which was used is the same magic as Prince Natsu. The blazing fire of dragon." the other one replied. Before Lucy could here more they were gone in different direction.

She clutch the rag to her chest. Suddenly the air felt heavy around her. She knew her kingdom was abolished by fire. But it was dragon fire. Same as the one that Natsu's ancient fire.

Lucy ran to the lamtern room. She looked around and found many kind of expensive and mesmerizing glass or gold lanterns were there. Shining and glazing in light. Her heart was heavy. She needed to know about fire magic.

She was out of her room as she looked around. Her answer were hidden in the Royal library. Only ministers and Royal family was allowed to be there. Lucy entered slowly from the window. And avoided the guards on the entrance.

She was melting with the sight infront of her. She loved to write and read. This was her poison. She wish to be here. But circumstances were not very favorable. So she did not waste the time as she searched for the book in fire magic.

She found a book. It was named as

'_**Dragon origin with magical blood.'**_

She opened the first page. And read the very first line. It was about the myth how dragon came to this world by traveling into the world of this time period. Sne didn't have time to read whole history. Maybe in future. But right now she got different priorities.

She skipped few pages when a stanza caught her eyes.

'_**Dragons are born with half soul they find the other half for once in the life time. If they are not together. They will face horrible consequences. Their souls will be the guide to the path of finding each other. They need to be in the same ti-' **_

Suddenly she heard the loud voice. She panic when tried to find a place to hide quietly in haste.

A small closet near the history department.

X_X

Lucy felt her heartbeat was very fast. She felt nervous, she was in forbidden place. What if they executed her. She was a mere castle maid who broke into royal documents and library.

She prayed to celestial stars to guide her. She was inside a small closet barely any place to move. It was so dark. She always hated dark places it gave her nightmares. She leaned against wood-board walls and hugged her arms tighter around her chest, gaze fixed on the line of light at the base of the door.

She kept herself busy counting the minutes until it would be safe to try and get out of there. Lucy shouldn't even have been there in the first place, but one hiding place was as good as another when she heard the sound of door opened and slammed.

As soon as she recognized it was two peoples talking.Lucy had hastily moved to the back and escaped into the private hallways. She'd hoped for a window but somehow ended up with a closet; the brief minutes inside it so far had been tense and lonely. Noise, and shouting, and all manner of intimidating sounds echoed back to Lucy from outside. She was getting prepared to open the door a crack and do some reconnaissance when she felt something warm in her heart.

"Mira pretend to be me. I can't spend another second with her." a deep, gruff voice she never heard, Lucy felt something awakening inside her as she felt her head was hurting all of sudden.

X_X

Natsu was with Mira. He was trying to avoid Lisaanna. But he could not disobey Mavis. So he requested Mira to use her shape shifting magic to save him.

" Ok" Mira nodded in understanding as he froze on the spot. Mira closed her eyes and Natsu was shocked when he saw his reflection smiling charmingly at him.

"Quit laughing. I don't smile." he frowned as he ordered her. But his heart and mind messing with him.

How she can be here. He can feel her presence and smell her scent in the air.

Maybe his desire to be with her is so strong that he is hallucinating.

Suddenly he heard the giggling voice of Lisaanna and her friends. He needs to hide. Before he could make a move Mira shoved him in the small closet behind them.

X_X

Lucy froze when she felt the door was suddenly opened swung wide of its own accord and a large silhouette was shoved in her direction.

"You'll be safe in here, just don't make too much noise. And don't come out or destroy anything. For Kami sake don't start any fires."

The door slammed shut again, leaving Lucy with a stranger. Lucy felt his magic was strong and she heard he can use fire. He was fire wizard. His magic was fire. She felt a relaxing warmth filled her body. His back to her and there was barely enough space to turn around, less than a foot between them at the furthest.

"Who's there?" his sharp voice asked. "If you don't answer in the next three seconds I'll consider you a threat and I will hurt you."

At the sound of voice the sparks and goosebumps she felt was difficult to ignore. She hoped and prayed to Zodiac stars that he was not her enemy. She didn't want to deal with Royal family!

A faint creak moved through the air of the tiny closet as she began to shift a little. Before she could think about anything. Her position changed and a man's hand clamped down on her shoulder, spun her roughly, and finished by bracing her face-first against the wall.

His breath tickled her neck, bringing back flashes of being rescued by shadow. She felt pounding in her head. Why his arms were familiar to her.

She couldn't remember it. She was the last blood heir of Heartfilia blood. She won't let anyone hurt her, and she wondered if she could knock the wind out of him with a solid blow from her elbow. It would have to wait until he relaxed a fraction: right now he held one arm across her shoulder-blades to pin her down while his other hand ignited a tiny flame to the left of their heads.

Her eyes were wide when she saw his other fist was lightened in flames. She was afraid of fire. But still she could not scream. The fear was real.

Natsu blink rapidly. She could not be here. It was illusion that she was standing in front of him. He need to confirm it. He couldn't trust his sense right now.

With her cheek pressed hard against the wall, Lucy was able to sneak a glance at the face of her captor.

Pink hairs.

Her breath caught in her throat. No no no..

Suddenly she felt a voice in her head as she began to lose her consciousness.

Natsu was waiting for her to make a move. But he was in dangerous situation right now. Lucy always scream whenever she saw fire. But this girl was calm and composed.

Lucy open her eyes. Her pink hair captor was Natsu Dragneel the great fire dragon lord. The blessing of fire himself. Born from the breath of fire King Igneel. It was the prince indeed, and he didn't look any more excited to see her than she felt to see him. His expression shifted from startlement to affrontery and finally settled at mysterious expression.

"I-I.. Forgive me highness. I'm just a low key maid. Don't punish me."

Natsu froze on his spot. It was her but what was she doing here? He needs to act normal even his inside were raging storms. .

"Oh, you," he muttered, and his hands dropped from her back. Lucy took a sigh of relief, grateful and at the same time but she felt that voice inside her head again. What's up with her inner voice?

"_**Natsu**_"

A voice called his name and her eyes were dark brown. Natsu could not tell but something was different about her.

She rubbed her neck tiredly and watched her fellow closeteer retreat as far away as possible. Their enclosure was tiny, and he could put less than dozen inches between them.

"I've missed you." she smiled at him.

Natsu blinked hard. What the hell? Did she found out about his alter form. That he was Shadow.. But her eyes held the dangerous mischief.

She wasn't his helpless, scared, innocent Lucy. Yet she wore her smile like a fierce weapon and stood her head high like a princess. She was same but still different in many ways.

"You missed me?" Natsu don't know what to say about it. He wants to know what she was thinking. The Fire prince just frowned faintly and looked away.

Lucy bristled at the dismissal, and let sarcasm seep into her tone. "What brings you to this closet,your highness? Finally you remembered me. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you Natsu"

He nearly lost his breath. His heart stopped for a second.

Say what??

"Lucy?" he tried to look for any clue. Just even a little bit her sentences were making any sense to him.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" she asked in such a sweet voice. He was enslaved in her invisible chains.

"I'm hiding from Lisaanna. Now tell me what you are up to. We haven't talked. Yet you are so bold with me."

"Damn! You don't remember me. Well now I see. Well I was here for something. But I was hiding from castle guards."

"They can't hear us with all the noise outside. Besides, you saw how far back the closet was." She eyed the door frame in the low light of his burning flame —his entire body practically blocked it.

Suddenly Lucy blinked and nearly scream when she saw Natsu was so close to her.

" Your highness. Please forgive me." she apologized for thousands of times.

Natsu was taken aback. She was again a scared mouse. The ferocious tigress was hidden somewhere. What was it. A personality disorder or something. Or she was in trauma that she had built a double identical to be same.

He had read in medical books about this kind of situations. Porlyusica was their head healer. He always borrowed books from her.

Lucy don't know what was going on.. She realised it was the scary prince. She'd have to convince him to switch places if she wanted to escape, and she'd prefer running for her life over being trapped in a small dark place with Fire Lord himself . He'd already proved he could restrain her before she had the time or room to do any tricks. Even she wasn't a powerful mage yet. She could not beat him, and in this tiny box his size gave him the advantage. Why oh why didn't she carry a knife like grandma Zara had suggested when they separated after disaster hit her kingdom.

Suddenly her eyes changed it was dark brown again and a vicious smile gracing her lips.

Natsu, know she have multiple personality disorder. Whenever she panic a ferocious and wild Lucy comes out. Right now she looks like prepared to attack him. But couldn't find any weapon.

He voiced the same conclusion: "You don't have any weapons, do you? It's pretty stupid of you not to carry something. If I were to threaten you in here you couldn't do much."

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. "Are you going to threaten me?" she asked carefully. No inflection, no tone: a question that conveyed nothing.

He was liking this side of her. Natsu's mouth twitched into a faint shadow of his former smirk. "No. Hurting you I can't even think about it."

"You're right," she replied. Lucy's spine was straight as an arrow, her chin high. "Because if you were threatening me, I'd have to resort to more creative methods of attack. Do you know I belong to the ancient line of celestial wizards. I can summon powerful spirit on you." She didn't add the other things she was pretty sure she could do things with him.

She never revealed her secrets. And she just started learning magic. All she got is Plue. What powerful spirit she was talking about??

The prince's gaze narrowed as he tried to determine if Lucy was bluffing. His eyes were dark as night in the firelight, lacking that dangerous edge of onyx . It made him seem less frightening, somehow.

"Perhaps," he said at last, but still she was defenceless and like a rabbit to get hunted easily. "But as it is there's not much point in threatening each other here."

The place was small and Natsu heard Lisaanna was still outside talking to Mira who was altering his form. The oxygen was low so he didn't want to burn the air with flames. They still need to breath. Especially her.

With his words the fire went out and Lucy was plunged into darkness once more time.

Hey!" she whispered loudly. "What'd you do that for? Bring it back so I can see you!"

She will be death of him. Her sudden change of behaviour was scariest thing. But he needs to find out why Lucy is behaving this way. A deep voice rumbled from the direction of the door. "Feel the walls. This place is a very small, and on top of that there's not a lot of air. We don't need sight badly enough to risk it."

His logic was maddening, but it had its intended effect. She huffed and settled against the wall. They coexisted in the dark quiet for several minutes, by Lucy's count. Eventually she began to fidget, unwilling to ignore the fact that someone as dangerous as Natsu was standing so uncomfortably near when she was unable to see him.

"What's wrong with you now?" Natsu asked in darkness.

"What?" she said blankly, pulled out of her hands to her side.

"Stop fidgeting."

"How did you know I was fidgeting?"

"We're pretty close. I can hear every move you make in here." Lucy found suddenly that if she listened, so could she feel him. It was all familiar to each other.

"You stop. You keep squeezing your fists and popping your fingers, and I can hear you just as well as you can hear me. It's not fair your highness"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Another minute passed, and then, "Natsu."

"What."

Lucy drew in a breath. "What happened to your mother?"

She wasn't sure why that question had popped out, because when she'd said about his mother she'd meant to ask him why he blame himself for her death. But this came out instead, and after the words left her lips Lucy found herself desperate to know his answer.

As if the reply would give her some insight into Natsu's changing behavior, why he was ruthless and cold. She didn't have any explanation but all she knew. He was all. She care about.

"Nothing happened," Natsu eventually replied, "But I don't believe you really care, so why are you asking me? We just talked and yet you are talking like we are old friends"

"I'm worried about you," she said, and ignored his question. It was a mistake: six seconds later she was pressed roughly against the back wall of the closet again, this time facing Natsu. He held her arms back with both of his and although their bodies weren't quite touching she could feel his shape a hairs breadth away.

"You are playing with fire. Stop this false facade. I am tired. Sometimes you pretend you scared of me like I'm a monster but now you care about me. Why?" he hissed, face too close to hers in the darkness. Lucy had a terrifying flash of fear that he would breath fire and burn her like her kingdom and palace was burned in fire, but the fear passed when she reminded herself who she was dealing with and where they were.

She recognized him.

Natsu.

"Why Lucy! Tell me what you really are and what I should believe?" Natsu continued, tightening his grip on her wrists. "Why are you so interested suddenly when you are scared and avoiding me all the time. Tell me. Why?"

Lucy had been preparing to explain and defend herself as simply that they belong to each other. She was going to tell him everything, but his last sentence irritated her with its needless paranoia.

"I care that's why. When it's comes to you I'll always care, you moron. It's in my nature to care about you, even all the lives I've lived with in the past. If you weren't so paranoid every time someone tried to help , maybe things would work out better for you. I bet you've pissed off pretty much everyone you've ever met, but still, not everyone is out to hurt you. Don't blame yourself. It was not your fault!"

Natsu growled, "You don't make any sense . And you have no idea what's hell I'm going through whenever you are near me. You are poison for me. Why God? "

"My name is Lucy. Not poison," she snarled in return. "I know you know it, so use it! Now just let me go."

"Why should I?"

"Let me go , Natsu."

"No," he said, and Lucy had the absurd thought that he was refusing just to be contrary.

"Let me go now or I'll make you," she warned in a fierce whisper.

He still remember her scared little form. She could barely kill a fly.

He said "Don't make me laugh," so she lifted her knee to bash him in the groin. To her shock he not only deflected it, but in doing so ended up with his leg between hers and her body pressed firmly between him and the wall. For a moment, everything stopped. Life outside their enclosure receded, sounds fading to a distant whisper until all that remained were the two young people in a world of their own. A private world that, with a single act, had shifted in incalculable ways.

Little about their positions had actually changed but Lucy's perspective was suddenly altered, quite possibly forever. With his leg pressed between hers and her chest flush against his.

Natsu was the only one who had a power to flare these emotions and wild side of her. Still with arms and legs and a mouth that were all very, very close. Lucy had no idea what he was thinking but it must have been as staggering as her own thoughts because neither of them had spoken in practically an eon.

What was she supposed to do now? What did she want to do? She believed they were still not clear about each other.

He wasn't moving. She couldn't see. Someone had to make a decision.

"Natsu , let go of my arms," she said gently. She waited a beat.

"Okay," he murmured and released her, uncharacteristically passive. But he only stepped back a fraction, just enough so that his leg was no longer between hers. Their forms still teetered on the edge of touching, and she could not only hear his quick, shallow breathing but feel it.

She inhaled to speak again, and that was when he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

He could not escape the temptation of it. She was his soul mate. Personality disorder or whatever but this fierce and stubborn Lucy was making him excited and curious for unknown adventures. He liked her everything. Even her sickness and sins were his holy water.

Lucy intended words became an unarticulated noise buried under Natsu's assualt. The wall was hard and flat behind her but his hands were cradling her cheeks, her neck. It made no difference if her eyes were open or closed because in the darkness all she had to sense was touch. Natsu's touch was new and awkward, but not still held the familiar terms.

It was her first real kiss, and like the kiss-that-wasn't-a-kiss this too was in the dark, but a much smaller dark with no where to go but closer in. The contact was strange and wet and it wasn't bad, it wasn't bad at all. It was breathtaking.

Natsu's lips separated from hers, and he stepped back. His hands lingered for a moment longer on the curve of her jaw before they too fell away.

Her first thought was Did I do something wrong, because Natsu wasn't explaining and once again they were just two people alone together. In front of her she could hear heavy breathing that matched her own. Nervousness, confusion, and excitement hammered Lucy's heart so loudly into her ribcage she thought it might break her chest. Wouldn't that be an awful sight after kissing someone? But she couldn't see anyway, and neither could Natsu , oh celestial great spirits, all this silence was killing her.

"Why did you...do that?"

"I don't know." He sounded young, honest—and strangely, shaken. "It was an impulse." he regrets taking advantage of her. She wasn't herself. His innocent Lucy isn't here. But he could not control and gave in the temptation.

She believed him, if only because that sounded nothing like the fearsome villain she thought she knew. He was her even before they were born. Their story is written by stars.

"That was my first real kiss," she offered, even she felt like deep inside she knew every inch of his body like a sacred book. His breath, touch engrave in her heart since long ago.

Lucy knew she would have to wait for him to remember everything. It was what she wanted forever and ever.

"Was it?" he sounded distracted, and she wondered what could possibly be distracting him here. How could Natsu even be distracted, after what had just occurred? It was all she could think about. It was all she wanted to talk about.

Natsu was beyond concerned. He knew Lucy was not herself. He would find out later. But he stole her first kiss and she won't remember it. It was irritating.

"How many times have you kissed someone?"

Her question caught him by surprise, and he answered truthfully, "Just the once and that's you."

"Oh." The silence slipped further into awkwardness. Lucy wasn't sure exactly why, but it made her even more nervous to know she was his first kiss. But both could not deny the familiarity like they have tasted each other lips trillions of time.

What is this feeling??

"I just sort of thought..." she began. "I mean..."—shut up shut up shut up— "You seemed...pretty confident."

"I'm...sorry. If I startled you."

Lucy wished she had a pillow to scream into.

"You don't have to—look, would you just light a flame for a second? Please, just, make some fire so I can talk to you."

Lucy desperately wants to remember his face. Before they would forget everything.

"No." He was hiding, that's what Natsu was doing. He had kissed her, he had really kissed her and she couldn't believe it but now he was hiding. In the darkness of a closet that was already keeping him safe from someone else. The thought struck her that Prince of the Fire Dragon lord Natsu Dragneel was hiding from girls a lot these days.

In the tense blackness of the closet, Lucy swallowed a giggle. And then another.

"What was that?"

Suddenly it all seemed so incredibly hilarious, and she couldn't hold back.

He hissed, "Are you laughing at me? Stop laughing!"

Natsu was confused enough he diddidn't like this bold Lucy making fun of him. He felt helpless in front of her. This was unknown feeling for him. He was type who always dominate and rules other but right now it was other way around.

Lucy truly tried to stop but the giggles bubbled up and out of her in a fountain of misplaced emotion. All the fear of getting caught, all the loneliness of waiting in the dark, all the tension and the bickering and the crazy butterflies in her chest flowed together into onslaught of laughter.

She, Lucy , was in a closet with most ferocious and fearful Price Natsu Dragneel and still she was making him awkward, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop laughing about it.

"Be quiet!" Natsu grabbed her with one hand and covered her laughing mouth with the other. "You're going to call attention to us if you don't shut up!"

He can hear and smell the royal guards outside. He couldn't risk her identity. Even she is acting like a basket case. He wants his innocent and calm Lucy back.

Lucy nodded, and tried to tell him that she thought she was okay now, but his hand muffled her words.

"Do you promise to be quiet?" he demanded. She nodded again. "Okay," he said, and lowered his hand from her face. She hastily grabbed it; it was now or never, before she thought too hard.

"What is—" Lucy finished Natsu's sentence for him by pushing the fire lord back against the closet door and pulling his head down with her fingers tangled in his silky wild pink hairs for their second kiss.

It was like the first but more fun, because now he was against the wall and Lucy hands were fisting in his wild disheveled hair as she tried to press herself closer to him. They were perfectly molded for each other not a inch of space between them even air can't pass between them.

'What the fuckin hell? Did she forced a kiss on me?' Natsu's mind was buzzing and he had lost the ability to think straight anymore.

She felt a rush as Natsu , slow on the uptake but not obtuse, found his hands clutching her hips and her tongue in his mouth. Grabbing Lucy even closer he spun them a quarter turn until the door was to one side and the back of the closet to the other. The box's width was narrower than its depth and now they had even less space to move if they should want to separate.

That was okay with Lucy, seeing as she didn't want to. Sometime back around their seventh kiss—by now she'd stopped trying to decide what determined the end or the beginning of kissing— she had come to the definite conclusion that arguing to kill time was overrated, but kissing… kissing was fun.

Kissing Natsu was fun. It was like a water in the desert. She felt like each kiss wasn't enough to quench her thirst for him. She couldn't point the fact why she wasn't ready to leave him. And want to keep torture him with sweet kisses.

Actually this was pretty stupid and dangerous but none of that seemed to bother her right now. She felt deep down she wasn't herself. But she was beyond the limits to use her brain.

The prince pulled back his head, gasping for breath. "Lu-Luce." He made noises like he was getting ready to say something. His lips bruised and swollen from her assault. He was a hot mess in her arms.

"Natsu , you had your chance to talk." She ran her hands down his chest and started kissing him again, feeling bold and grown up. "You wasted it."

Too late Lucy remembered that taunting arrogant Fire wizard was a bad idea. No sooner had the snide words left her mouth than Natsu pushed their intertwined bodies and while still kissing her away from his wall and toward the opposite one, trapping her like she had just trapped him.

Fingers ran up and down her sides, daring to brush her chest but never stopping there. Her own hands wound their way around his neck again. Pulling him harshly to herself. She wanted to feel his skin every inch of it. Natsu had nice, broad shoulders. Leaner than he looked with his armor on, his chiseled chest and rock hard abs as she traced his body.

Before he could proceed more. Suddenly he felt her body became loose as he caught her in his arms. She had fainted.

"Lucy.. Luce?" he tried to call her but she couldn't respond.

Suddenly the door was flung open Mira was standing there.

"Prince you are safe to go. Queen Mavis was-" she paused when she saw the distress and disheveled Natsu and fainted Lucy in his arms.

"Call Porlyusica. And remember Zeref and Mavis should not find out. Send Wendy and Levy. I'll be in my room."

Natsu carrying Lucy in his arms as he prayed to Sun and Moon to keep her safe.

X_X

He was pacing around it's been more than hour Porlyusica was checking Lucy. He was stressed and ticking time bomb. His lips still swollen from her kisses. But his heart filled with worries.

"Salamander you are fucking idiot." Gajeel entered with serious face.

"Why you.." Natsu growled but he paused when he saw crying Levy next to him.

"You should have been more careful." Gajeel was beyond furious.

"What I did metalhead. Care to explain?" he demanded.

"I don't know much this is rare chance but I think you and bunny girl are pair of tears."

Natsu frozen on his spot as he glanced at Gajeel. His face didn't show any hilarity. He was serious.

"But that story is just thousand years old folklore a myth. Story passing down to one generation to another."

"Then what about her smell all over you and anybody can guess you guys were literally doing it there."

Natsu growled possessively as he heard Gajeel words.

"Sorry my lord." Gajeel was taken back by his ferocious growl. It was the great cruel dragon lord.

"A pair of tears are a part of same soul which are bound to find each other in every life. Even they don't realise they will find each other." Levy replied.

"But Lucy seems to remember something which I don't" Natsu said in crack voice.

"She was the memory of her past life. When you guys were together. Something bad must have happened with you guys that's why she snapped. But I still need to find out more. But rest assured your Lucy is safe and sound."

Suddenly Porlyusica came outside.

" Greetings my prince. The girl has woken up and she looks scared so I suggest you should not go there. It can make the matter worse."Porlyusica bowed and left.

" Levy you should check on her." Natsu said as Gajeel nodded in agreement.

Levy bit her lips. She was feeling bad for Natsu. But they were helpless.

X_X

Lucy was scared. Where was she? Whose room is this? She was anxious when she heard the voice of footsteps. It was Levy.

" Levy chan" she tried to stand but fell down. Why she felt tired. Last thing she remembered she was in closet then everything black out.

"You are ok Lu chan?" Levy asked.

"Yeah but my head is pounding and I feel exhausted." Lucy felt her heart sped up suddenly. She looked at the mirror in front of her. She stood in her trance as she walked closer to the mirror. Her reflection looking back into her eyes.

She put her hand on the surface of the mirror as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She had no idea why she was crying.

Unknown to her this wasn't normal mirror it was see through for safety. Natsu was standing other side of the mirror he could see Lucy but she could not see him. When she put her hand on the mirror. He put his palm in the exact place from the other side but the wall of mirror between them. As tears fell from his eyes. She was so close to him yet so far.

And what hurts him. She can feel his emotions but could not understand. As she was crying along with him.

X_X

_**A/n: Today is Mashima sensei birthday. So as a gift I wrote this big ass chapter. It was the longest chapter till now. I feel exhausted after so much typing. My result is coming please wish for me. Keep reading and enjoy.. And my love to all my wonderful readers who take their time to read my crap. Thank you for your positive response. It inspired me to write and voila. Till then stay happy. Read and review. What you think about this long chappie.**_


	8. chapter 8

I_** don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

X_ X

It was dark around the mountains where sun lights barely reached, The Dangerous and dark guild people was called in for a meeting in the Eastern Forest. They heard about the revival of the lost blood of celestial princess. She was reincarnatied in this world. They had to find her. The leader of Oracion Seis leader Brain who was his master. Meredy and Ulter were there but he was still not there for the meeting.

He was the last one to arrive in the Eastern Forest. All the dark mages were already gathered there.

Meredy was the first to spot him coming and ran to greet him before he joined the group.

"Jellal" Meredy smiled and greeted warmly. He just nodded coldly.

They waited for about fifteen minutes before Brain started his speech..

"We know that these pathetic people of Alveraz will never understand us. They will oppose us. So we have to execute the threat completely. First we need to find the lost princess of Heartfilia kingdom.she should be there because last time FairyTail saved her. So you all not allowed to go. So I'm thrusting this mission to you Jellal"

"Give us chance." One of them whined, which started other protests from some of the other mages. Tempers were starting to flare.

"Silence! He is more capable then all of you fools," Brain glared and they all gulped.

Jellal knew he got a mission to complete. He cannot escape from the warth of the darkness, without Brain to control them, are definitely bad news to anyone. If even only one of them loses his temper, the rest are bound to follow.

Just in time, before someone's temper snaps, they all sensed a presence in the shadows. Everyone quieted down and turn to see the dark figure. They were shocked that they haven't noticed him, When they were there.

The man stepped out of the shadows and then looked at them with cold, emotionless, dark eyes. "And here I thought you've already find the lost princess," he said sarcastically.

"Dorhis" Brian nodded toward the dark wizard.

He was the one of the best wizard in the world. He was like a wind undefeated and wild. Nobody knew his true form, his face always covered from mask.

The stranger was emitting powerful aura. He was six-foot six flat, had black, slightly long, wind-blown hair, and deep, dark eyes. He wore a black stone pendant around his neck. They also detected a length of white-gold chain wrapped around his right wrist. His clothes were all black; from his long coat, to shirt, to his pants, to his boots.

Jellal took off his cloak He also had chiseled features that could rival any work of art, a tanned-olive complexion, and a sculpted body that couldn't be hidden by his dark clothing. He ertainly was the epitome of the words tall, dark, and handsome. With his cold look, mysterious red tattoo under right eye and wild blue hairs.

"Who you are?" Dorhis asked.

"Jellal" he tried to look beyond his mask but he couldn't crack his demur and he knew this Dorhis guy is powerful then rest of them. He can easily take them.

"I'll take the responsibility to capture the lost princess." Jellal bow his head and then looked at Ulter and Meredy. He wasn't sure about them.

A dark mage among the group was the first to step forward and speak up. "You're the one who called us here?" he arrogantly sneered. "You must be someone with great power or more high quality then Acnologia?" He became the focus of a pair of dark eyes that made him gulp and take a step back.

The man's eyes looked like it was made out of a couple of shards of black ice; murky, unfeeling, and cold.

The man moved to stand in front of the foolish mage until he had to tilt his head all the way back to gaze at the man's face. "You want to know my capabilities?" the man asked coolly.

"Dorhis!" Brian tried to stop him. Other mages gulped Brian was cruel motherfuckin bastard but he was showing concern means this Dorhis guy is something special.

The mage knew there was no turning back so he gave a terrified nod.

"Then you can have a taste of it."

The mage started to scream in pain.

"What did you do to him?" another one asked in panic, rushing to his friend.

"Nothing much," the man answered nonchalantly, not caring about the dark wizard agonized screams. "I'm just turning his blood into poison"

"Stop!" the screaming mage cried out. "Please stop. Someone please make him stop," he begged.

The others turned to Jellal . "Can't you do something?! Use your magic to stop him from poisoning!"

Jellal just scoffed at them. "Are you blind? Even if I use my power it won't do any good. Can't you see that the poison isn't forming outside his body? It's the blood inside his cells that are being turned so I'll have to burn him if you want me to stop him from poisoning."

They turned to Ulter "What about you? Can you stop him from poisoning?"

Ulter shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, my time paradox magic can turn time and manipulate people space in dimension but I don't know how to extract poison from him."

The man, Dorhis brought their attention back to him by saying, "If you want to stop your comrade from poisoning , you guys will just have to make me stop, don't you?"

"Damn you!" the wizard friend shouted before starting an attack. He was followed by most of the dangerous ability of black magic who need little prompting to start a fight. They surrounded the man, ready to attack from different directions.

"I don't think that's a good idea," a bore look Ulter uttered. Only Jellal was near enough to hear, making him spare her a brief glance. "I feel something's not quite right about that man. His aura feels strange. Dangerous yet the hint of pure white magic but how could it be possible, he is dark wizard but his body also possess the white purification magic?"

Meredy attacked on Dorhis. Jellal who had no intention of joining the assault, stood by his side and happen to notice the confusion on Meredy face.

"What's the matter, Meredy?"

"My powers, they don't want to attack him." She gave Jellal a worried look. "I think their is some sacred part about him making me weak."

Jellal sensed something wrong, and glanced back on the fight that was about to start. "Call your friends back. I don't think we would want to get involve in this fight." Meredy nodded and called back the mages around the man, circling not wanting to attack. They both then just stood quietly by to watch the fight.

The other dark guild mages made to move to attack. Unleashing their black dark magic on the man from all sides.

"Pathetic." They heard the man mutter. He appeared to be surrounded by some sort of a barrier which absorbs all their attacks. There was a moment of silence before the barrier started to swirl and turned into a dark water funnel around the man. Steams of high-pressured water detached themselves from the funnel and blast everyone who attacked the man, throwing them against the trees.

The man then turned to the now half-frozen mage who had disrespected him. "I hope you learned your lesson," he said coldly.

The mage gulped before replying. "Y-y-yes, Lord."

The man stop the poison from spreading in the mage . The mage fell to the ground, the half of his body numb from being poison.

"I would suggest you have yourself checked in the healing hut after this meeting. You never know what damage could have occurred with you cells being poison inside out like that."

He then looked around, seeing the drenched mages getting up on their feet. "Now that introductions are over, let's get to the matter of this meeting. As you people should know, You all aee given to find the lost Celestial. Princesses who was born in heartfilia kingdom," he explained looking bored. "In simpler words people, you're bound to succeed because failure means death"

A soggy female mage raised her hand. The man growled ominously at her, "What?"

She trembled in fear but spoke, "I-I was just wondering if you're going to be our new Masterr."

"No. I'm not," the man answered tersely. "I'm just filling in the position until you complete this mission."

They started murmuring and talking.

"Enough!" the man snarled causing the racket to subside. "There is someone who will give you orders and mission."

Everyone kept quiet. They all know what he meant by Master. Someone who can kill them easily". They've been to missions for the guild and know when no more questions should be asked about something.

"Now, if that's all. Jellal has mission this afternoon. Go to the Alveraz right after this meeting. Rest you know what you have to do." Dorhis was lost back in the shadows.

"Hey, wait a minute," a voice stopped him.

He glanced over his shoulder at the blue haired boy who dared to interrupt his departure. "What now?"

Everyone waited for Jellal to speak. "What do we call you?"

He turned his head as if intending to ignore the question. The mages was getting ready to leave when he spoke.

"Dorhis Valais."

The whole cult turned to him again, not understanding what he meant.

He gave the group a fleeting look and grinned evilly before clarifying, "My name is Dorhis." After that statement he turned and walked away, leaving the dark mages feeling a chill crawl down their spines.

"So now go Jellal and find the princess before the sun goes rise."

"Ok" and he left.

X_X

Natsu was pacing around as his brows were furrowed in worry. He could not leave Lucy alone. She was in danger.

He wanted to protect her but most importantly how he protect her from himself?

"Relax a little" he stopped and turned to look at the Burnette standing at the door.

"Cana?" he walked towards her.

"She is fine just tired and we are here don't worry about her. You got a performance. Go and prepare, all the ladies are waiting for your special performance." she winked at him.

"I don't give a damn." he growled.

" But you know you are like the son of dragon fire king so your presence in important. And if you missed the event King and Queen will be suspicious and I don't think you want to deal with them."

He gritted his teeth. He could not escape his responsibility.

" Fine but I want to see her."

"She is afraid of you My Prince." she mocked him.

" But she isn't afraid of Shadow." as he put his suzaku pendant and his pink hair turned black and he turned into normal person.

" My regards to you and your soul mate" Cana smile and left for evening errands.

X_X

Lucy whined Wendy has healed her aching body and Levy has forbidden from leaving her chamber but she wanted to go to the dragon festival which was happening tonight.

"Don't frown it doesn't suit you." She turned startled.

" Natsu" she ran and smiled at him.

"Hello princess." he smiled at her his eyes softening as his eyes lingering to her lips as the wild memories of the closet filled his mind.

" Something on my face." she touched her cheeks.

" Umm. No. I was here to ask about your health. I heard you fainted."

" Oh I wss just cleaning lanterns and was exhausted. Nothing much." she shooked her hands.

A dissertation and sadness gripping his heart. She forgot everything. He was again suffering from her love. Longing for her warmth.

" You alright? "she was concerned for him.

" Yeah just have to go for the preparations of the festival." he gave her small smile.

" But I'm not allowed. So I'm going to miss it but you can tell me everything later."

"Sure." his heart skipped a beat when Lucy shaking her head in excitement and grabbed his palms in her own.

"I've to go."

X_X

Sun was setting and Lucy could hear the sound of people dancing and drums beating.

Festival has started. She wasn't going to sit down like a duck. She stood and took out the key her mother had given her. The two Zodiac keys of Aquarius and Sagittarius. She will need hell of concentration and power to call her.

But she remembered aquarius tend to come to this world on her own.

She wants to see her agin.

She closed her eyes trying to remember when her mother and Aquarius were together with her. She was just infant.

But she really remember every time a memory pass her mind.

She yawns and laid on the bed. Maybe little sleep would help her.

_**A**__** three year old princess running around the palace. Many maids and servants trying to stop her even she wasn't for caught up by royal soldiers.**_

_**Suddenly she bumps into a soft wall and fell into the arms of her mother as Layla picked her from ground and carried her to the Royal garden.**_

_**Maids, soldiers and servants gave their Queen a look of gratitude.**_

_**Only Queen Layla was able to control the wild princess she was like the wild wind and rain, free and fast.**_

_**"My sunshine. You want to try something different today?Layla cooed to her lovingly as brushed her golden locks of hairs with her fingers.**_

_**She was her splitting image of young days. A reflection of her past.**_

_**" Lucy honey do you remember how I called upon spirit from cestial world. You need to learn that." Layla said lovingly as she brushed her golden hair moonlight pelting on the pair of mother and daughter.**_

_**"I do remember fishy." Lucy sequel in happiness.**_

_**" That's not a fish, it's a zodiac spirit Aquarius." Layla smiled and kissed her daughter's tip of nose. She was so cute.**_

_**"OK" then she took out the key of aquarius and held it in front of Celestial princess. After Jude death she didn't want to Lucy gets into any danger. So she want her to someone look after her even something happens to her.**_

_**"See you can summoned her from water." as she gave Lucy her key.**_

_**"OK mama" and Lucy dropped her key in pond nearby and said, "Open the gate of water Bearer, Aquarius"**_

_**Suddenly a bright light came. And to Layla amazement Aquaewas there. And boy she looked pissed.**_

_**"I was with my boyfriend." She glared at the mother and daughter who was holding her key happily.**_

_**"Actually I didn't summoned you." Layla explained as she pointed towards Lucy.**_

_**Aquarius was shocked that a three year old brat held the power to summon her.**_

_**But she had saw her from Celestial world. She was annoyed by her but she was good kid.**_

_**"Fishy" Lucy hugged her.**_

_**"Oi! I'm a spirit not a fish. My name is aquarius."**_

_**"After me Lucy will hold your key. Please take care of her." Layla knew Aquarius will always protect Lucy from any danger.**_

_** "Let's be friends." Lucy held her hand. Aquarius scoffed but still shook her tiny hands.**_

_**"Mama! Me and fishy became good friends."**_

_**"You" but Aquarius let it go as she returned to her world.**_

_**Lucy hugged her mother but felt asleep because she was exhausted from summoning Aquarius. Layla knew her daughter wasn't normal wizard. Her destiny holds some different things for her. But he knew she will pass every obstacles.**_

_**"I'll always love you my sunshine."**_

_**"Love you too, Mama**_."

Suddenly Lucy woke up her eyes were wet.

"Mom..." It was a dream of a precious memory. Now she remembers the way to summoned her powerful spirit but she needs to become powerful first. She will get powerful as she decides to train herself. But first she needs to learn to be brave and not to stay in shelter all the time.

She looked at the window and down the ground. It was second floor as she turned and looked at the silk curtains covered the windowpane.

A devil smile gracing her lips.

The damsel in distress is going out. She doesn't need a knight in shining armor to save her.

X_X

"Where is Natsu?" Gray asked Gildart . He should be participating in the festival. It was his responsibility to make sure he was there.

"He must be with the king. He left half an hour ago." Cana said as she frowned.

But did they know prince Natsu was finally able to relax after meeting her lover.

Lucy was running when she spotted a door. She looked inside as she smirk and boldly entering the forbidden territory.. He was there.

X_X

Natsu was sitting peacefully under the sakura tree when a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes.

"Guess who," the person blocking his vision uttered from behind.

The voice was so painfully familiar that it had his head snapping around. "Lucy?" he whispered her name in surprise and bewilderment. She should be resting

The golden hair girl in front of him gave him a brilliant smile and leaned closer to him. "Did you miss me, Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu tipped back. Her face was too close to his, way too close. "O-Of course n…" But before he could finish the words, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. All Natsu could do was gasp as her slim, perfectly curved body pressed intimately against his, shoving him down on the cushiony grass.

She pulled away from his lips, only to trace his jaw with kisses until she reached his ear. "Don't deny it. I know you missed me, too," she whispered huskily against his ear before giving his earlobe a playful nip.

Natsu couldn't seem to do anything but pant breathlessly beneath her. Damn, he was getting so aroused he can't think straight.

Lucy heaved herself above him and staring down into his eyes, before she began kissing down the side of his throat, unfastening his shirt as her kissed tracked downwards.

He stood and carried her to his bedroom, and placing the two of them on his spacious king-size bed.

"Lu-Lucy s-stop," Natsu breathed, feebly trying to stop her, not even thinking about the sudden change in her behavior again. But Lucy paid him no heed, continuing to track a path of hot, wet kisses all over his chest. Her tongue flicked on his lips , inciting a throaty moan from him. "No, Luce! Don't... Stop…" Natsu mumble incoherently.

Lucy glanced up from tracing his flat abs with her fingers and shot him a grin. "Don't worry. I'm not going to stop any time soon, My fire prince." She went back to arch of his neck and kissed him deeply.

Natsu's eyes were starting to cross from the pleasure he'd never experienced before. He tried to muffle a groan when Lucy's hand brushed against his abs. Lucy chuckled wickedly against his flesh upon hearing that sound. "So," her hand started to slowly traced his cheek , "you like it the spark and attraction we have between us?"

Natsu was panting and breathing heavily , "I give my attention to you my love ," she finished as she ran a teasing finger up and down his chest , making him shiver.

Natsu didn't actually know if he was in heaven or hell. The pleasure was like paradise, but the throbbing agony she was creating was pure torture. And he couldn't seem to do anything as Lucy was again making him feel insane for her touch. She knowingly kisses his closed eyes.

"I think you'll enjoy what I'll do next," Lucy smirked down at him before lowering her head towards his lips . Natsu gasped for air as her tongue brushed against his lips once again and blood came out as she bit him. He growled in possessiveness.

Natsu's brain short-circuited with his release, his hands involuntarily gripped Lucy's shoulder and flipped her beneath him. He went wild, pushing her down on the mattress and kissing her, in the process, tasting her sweet essence. Acting solely on instinct, his hands commenced roaming all over her body.

Disengaging from the kiss, Natsu hovered above her, gazing at her kiss-swollen lips intently before using his fire to burn the elastics holding her hair. He ran his hand through the golden silky strands, savoring its silk-like texture and the rose scent that wafts from it.

Brown orbs clashed with onyx ones, as they stared into each others eyes. Lucy lifted her hands, ruffling his pink hair lovingly then running them soothingly up and down his back.

Natsu bent down, nuzzling her neck and relaxing in her touch. He will burn whatever dare to come between them. He bit her earlobe teasing her. Her right hand tightly wrapped around him while other fisted his hairs.

Lucy moaned his name in pleasure when he took kisses her jaw and placing soft kisses down to her shoulder. Her back arched in bliss, pressing her body closer to his as his fingers nimbly caressed her cheek. Her nails raked his back, asking for more as he switch his attentions to her red flush face.

Supported the weight of his upper body with his arms, Natsu stared down at the gorgeous girl body pinned beneath him. He'd never felt more satisfied in his life, seeing her flushed and loved by him. He looked at her and was about to remove her scarf first..

Knock! Knock! The knocking on his bedroom door..

The bedroom door burst into flames, torched by a very,veryfrustrated cold dragon prince who possess a fire of ancient times. A prince who was irritated and angry.

Natsu cursed his heart and the disturbing dream he just had, using a very colorful vocabulary. He looked at the burning door and who dared to disturb him. Hell, if he was going to live with these annoying feelings and longing, the very least everything around him could do is let him finish the most amazing dream he'd ever had.

Damn it, now he'll have to answer Zeref why he snapped and burst the door in flames. He toss back his blanket, ready to get out of bed, Gray was giving him glare.

All Natsu could do was smirk as he realized how absurd the dream was to him. Lucy , being knowledgeable about what occurs during kissing and teasing him using that knowledge, was very unlikely. Hell! He'll even be surprised if she knows the basic difference between love and lust . Let alone not batting an eyelash upon seeing his awesome body, even happily she can do anything with him. He was all hers.

His innocent, naive Lucy attacking him brazenly like that, no way in hell was that ever going to happen again.

Or so he thought…

"You have ten minutes to reach the festival and wipe that creepy smile. It horrible to see you laughing like a princess who sings around spreading flowers and joy between animals.. (a/n, was it Snow White. Cinderella or Belle? Lol)

Suddenly Natsu remember about the performance and festival..

Fuck!

He forgot everything for her. As he hastily fixed his look and took a deep relaxed breath. Lucy was resting and safe. All he needed to focus on his duties.. Little did he know she was in danger right now.

X_X

A_**/n: I bet you thought Lucy entered his room.. Stay tuned.. Read and review if you liked it..**__**I totally forgot about the permission stuff. I'll ask and if she agrees then I will add it.. Thanks for reminding me.. It was just so perfect.. But I would be mad if someone else do that to me... Thanks.. xoxo.**_


	9. chapter 9

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss. **_

X_X

Sun was setting behind the western mountains. Sky was getting darker as few stars came out and created the mysterious world.

People were enjoying the dancing, foods and many atheistic things. The opening ceremony was very enchanting King Zeref burnt the essence stick in front of Sun and Moon deities among Dragon Gods.

Then Royal musical performance won everyone heart. It was capturing hearts of the viewers and by standers.

"Where is Natsu?" Zeref was getting impatient of his little sibling. He was again getting angry over little things.

"Don't be harsh on him. Dear." Mavis said as she waved at the people of her kingdom.

"You have spoiled him too much." Zeref can conquer the whole world but he could not win against his Queen.

"It's what you think, your highness." Mavis teased him.

"Long live King and queen."

"Long live King and Queen."

People praised and prayed for them. And in the end thousands of paper lantern were flown into the sky with the symbol of Alveraz on it. _(a/n: just like the lanterns were floating in the sky in 'Tangle' Disney movie) _

"_**And the next performance is by our Dragon prince Natsu sama.."**_

The minister announced as people held their breath. They waited but there was nothing.

"He does not care about my reputation." Zeref frowned.

Suddenly a wave of burning Flames hit the sky as a figure jumped out of the fire which was dancing around his body. He was covered in burning Flames from toe to head.

The girls squealed and screams even guys were mesmerized. The old, young, children were frightened but excited after seeing the marvelous entry of their Fire prince. Even he never talked, he was cold hearted but still he was a blessing from Dragons. He was born from the breath of dragon and raise within fire.

X_X

It was almost nightfall when all the people were present for the festival . Everyone was excited and curious. It was the first time that the opening ceremony was held at dusk. There must be some kind of surprise in store for them, for it to be held at this time.

The performance of fire prince.

Erza, Mira, Laxus, Gray was alert when they saw panicked looking Levy running towards them. She looked scared when she uttered three words.

"Lucy is gone."

Silence hit the floor. They knew if Natsu found out. He would go berserk. They need to find her before he does.

"Gray you are his best friend and bodyguard. Protect his royalty." Erza looks at the direction where Natsu was kicking flames from his legs.

"I'll find Lucy." Erza left but she didn't know why her heart was feeling uneasy.

X_X

People were called to gather in front the wide stage setup especially for the Fire performance.

Earsplitting shrieks of delight came from the female portion of the audience. But horrified gasps could be heard coming from the crowd Natsu was moving like a wind.

Natsu paused after ten minutes of performance. He stood there. He suddenly felt the uneasiness deep inside his heart. Lucy.. His mind wandering down her thoughts.

"Natsu?" Zeref called him.

Natsu lifted a brow in amusement when he saw irritated look on his brother face.He was going to give him little terror. He was cruel cold jerk after all.

"Would anyone care to come up here and volunteer themselves for the fire performance with me?" he asked with an evil leer.

The squeals and cheers abruptly ceased. Silence engulfed the crowd as they stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. His torture exploits had become legendary. The way he fight and defeat the enemies. Even his fan girls are too scared of him to come up on stage.

A sigh came from the other side of the stage. "Prince Natsu," Zeref growled in frustration. "Stop scaring the hell out of the audience."

Natsu just shot him an irritating smirk. Zeref groaned in exasperation. "Can we just get this over with?"

The crowd took a heavy breath of relief and started to cheer again when they realized that Natsu was just messing with them. It was the older population's turn to applaud loudly for Zeref. Anticipation was building in the spectators, waiting to see what a fire prince in front of them would do.

Natsu stood a few feet apart, facing the crowd. He closed his eyes and focused on his magic as he felt warmth of fire began pouring out his body creating a spiral of fire around him.

Suddenly they all gasped when they saw a huge fire dragon came out of nowhere. He growled and earth shaking from the sound. It was like Dragon God of fire himself. The fire dragon's scales glistened in the night sky, reflecting the orange yellow flames . Moving elegantly across the heavens, the dragon began a choreographed mock battle in the air, resembling a wild but graceful dance.

Everyone stared at the dragon in awe. It was just an ancient myth to be able to summoned a dragon of such gigantic proportions before. They stole a glance at the dragon ' maker. Natsu stood idly on the stage, looking up at his creation. His body covered in flames.

Everybody knows that it's no easy feat to maintain this kind of creature in the midair. But it was as if it's nothing to Natsu. He don't even look the least bit tired, nor were they breaking a sweat.

The dragon shifted to their final move and with the final earth shattering growling. The creature exploded, creating a burst of bright fireworks in the dark sky overhead. As the light dissipated, tiny sparks of fire sparkle fell gently to the ground. The miniscule slivers of dark fire sparkled in the air, falling onto the crowd like confetti.

Silence reigned until the last shards fell, before a deafening roar of approval and appreciation came from the spectators. Natsu didn't wait for for the royal speech or people blessing as he walked away.

His mind wasn't feeling well. His heart was thumping irregularly. Something was wrong he could feel it.

X_X

"I see that everyone had enjoyed the show," Gildart beamed as another round of boisterous applause came from the students. "So the people of Alveraz you can enjoy the rest of the festival and feast."

Zeref nodded in agreement. But he frowned Natsu ran out of the stage. Something was wrong.

Lisaanna was sitting next to the Queen and she was captured by the breathtaking performance of Prince Natsu. She was about to go to him but he abruptly left.

Her makeup, getting dressed and putting on expensively rare jewelry was down the drain all of sudden.

X_X

Lucy heard the sound of applause and flames from the forest. She wanted to go to the festival but she didn't know why but came to the eastern region of mountain. Where was the brazen forest dark, deep thick. Sun rays barely hit the ground. It was so dark. Everywhere pictch black abyss.

Lucy felt like someone was calling her there. She felt the pulsing heat of her celestial keys. She put her palm on it. A feeling of relaxation hitting her head.

She did not know why but she felt like someone was following her. She paused when she saw a figure standing there.

"Who are you?" She said in a stern voice.

The shadow came out of the darkness. Suddenly Lucy felt her eyes were filled with tears again. It could not be true.

"Juvia?"

"Princess" Juvia bend down in front of her.

"Juvia! You are alive." Lucy ran as she hugged the long lost friend and her bodyguard.

Juvia Lockser. She was born in Aquamis tribe. Daughter of Meas Lockser. They were loyal protector of Heartfilia kingdom. Her father protected King Jude and Juvia was devoted to princess Lucy. Queen never needed her. Since young age she was like a shadow to the princess Lucy.

"I thought I lost you in the fire. Mother and Grandmother Zara is still missing." Lucy hugged her.

"I needed to give you this key. Take this princess." Lucy saw and recognized, it was key of Touras.

"How did you call me here?" Lucy was confused.

"I bought a magic potion. I had to drink it and think about you." Juvia knelt. "Princess, Juvia will die for you. I am failure in protecting your grace. But give me a chance." she kept her head down.

"Don't embarrass me. Get up. You are like my friend and sister." Lucy smiled at her. But before she could do anything. She saw Juvia became alert and shoved her on the ground. Five arrows arrived when they were cut by a water blade.

" You need to run princess. I'll meet you in the capital. I'll find you." Juvia shoved her.

"But Juvia." Lucy felt terrible. She was pathetic. "I can summon Aquarius or Touras. Just have faith in me." she cried.

" I believe you more than I do myself. But you are our last hope and the last heir of Heartfilia blood and a powerful Celestial mage. I know you can summon spirit. But you aren't trained yet. Go quietly and quickly. Be safe. I'll find you."

Lucy nodded as Juvia fought the masked enemies. She threw water portal and a waving spiral towards them.

Lucy ran at the direction of the capital. She needs to hide. She was feeling ashamed for being pathetic but she needs to be alive in order to get strong.

X_X

Erza saw a running figure from the top of the city tower.

"Lucy." she was about to go but frozen on her spot when she saw a entity chasing her.

Even he wore dark and violent facade. She can still recognize him. It's been years since she saw him.

"Jellal." but suddenly her eyes were slit. He was chasing Lucy and his intentions were not right. She jumped as a katana came in her hand she requip suddenly.

She was longing for her long lost love but she wouldn't let her desire come between her duties. She will fight him even it means taking him down.

Jellal frowned as he saw the princess ran inside the two floor building. It was sacred shrine. He shook his head in amusement. Dis she really think hiding in a sacred ground will save her?

He was about to shoot her down when he felt the familiar presence. The girl who was once his everything. The hope, positives and reason to live.

"Stop right there." his ears perks up. It's been years since he heard her voice.

Erza..

"Scarlet." he said with hatred.

"Don't you dare." she took out her sword which was suddenly burning. She couldn't let him hurt her.

"I don't wanna hurt you. Step aside." as he turned and was ready to attack. Suddenly he felt air whipping behind him. He dodged the attack and the ground was tore apart in one stroke.

Never underestimate Erza Scarlet.

He don't wanna hurt her. As he saw the building was mainly made of wood and he attacked toward it.

"You missed it. Jellal give up." Erza was getting impatient.

"Are you sure?" he mocked her. As he threw sharp rays covered with dark magic.

"You." Erza finished it with her flames of sword. She knows he wasn't using his full power. She wasn't going to let him run away.

"What happened to you Jellal? You were the warrior always fighting against evil." she swing and got his shoulder as blood poured out of him.

" You know nothing. I was always bad." as he turned to escape.

"I would not let you go." Erza chased him. She didn't notice the fire burning down the building where Lucy was hiding.

X_X

Lucy took out her key. She could try calling her spirit. She was about to call sagittarius when she saw smoke coming out. Something was burning.

Before she knew flames were everywhere. And she was frozen on her spot. Her voice was muted. Fire.

Trauma hitting her. Fire.. She felt as she couldn't move.

X_X

_**A/n: try to understand Lucy is still just leaning. Read and review tell me. What's your thoughts about this.. **_


	10. chapter 10

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

X_X

Everyone was dancing and singing. Cherishing the moment of happiness, the blessings bestowed upon them by Gods

Natsu cannot ignore the uneasiness in his heart. He walks away from the royal group and looked at his friends. They looked troubled.

"What happened?"

"Umm" Mira could not lie to him but she didn't want to be the one to inform him about Lucy's absence.

"Tell me?" his patience was running out. He felt the need to kill. Something was definitely wrong.

They were avoiding his eyes and looked uncomfortable.

"Tell me" his voice held authority. They felt pressure and power laced with deep command.

"Your highness! Lucy isn't in her room."

Silence..

The frightening flames covered his body as he ran in inhuman speed. He closed his eyes and focus on her whereabouts.

Many kinds of scents and smells were in the air but his heart was searching for the specific one. He was about to go berserk when the faint smell of roses hit him. It was very low not strong but he can still find her.

Gray was shocked. He never saw Natsu behaving like this impatient. He couldn't let the Emperor find out.

"I'm going to protect him." he nodded toward Mira.

"I'll stay here and guard if anything happens." Gajeel explained. He knew salamander was following his dragon instincts but the inhuman part in him was making him irrational.

X_X

Erza was panting. She could not bend in front of him. She had injured him. It was battle to death. She was protecting and defending her honor and country. She wouldn't hold back from hurting them who was harmful for her nation or Royal family. She was royal Knight after all. Announced by King himself.

She was the first female knight. She would die protecting her kingdom that was her oath .

"Requip" she changed her armour. She was glistening in sweat and blood running down her arms. Her breath was fast, heart beating furiously. Her grip tightening around her sword.

"Surrender Jellal! Our king is kind enough to forgive your few sins."

Jellal was still looking calm and patience. Even he was tired and hurt by her.

"Do you believe he is capable of forgiveness. The sins and unholy act of crimes I've done till now? You know nothing Erza."

His voice held the hint of regrets before Erza could point he smirked at her.

"You are still the same girl. Following order and rules even it will kill you." A gush of air blew as her bangs dance with it. Her eye always hidden away from world. Visible for him to see.

"Even if you have to lose something." She can feel he was looking at her fake eye.

"Enough." as many swords appear out of nowhere and attacked him. He jumped and dodged, still a blade sliced his skin little bit. Blood was pouring out.

Erza felt smearing pain in the core of her heart. She didn't wanted to hurt him. But he didn't left her choice.

Her brown eyes wideded, before hardening into distaste. "When did you become such a cruel and heartless person!" she spat.

She could see his body clench with anger, and she feared every attempt was breaking whatever was left between them.

Even after all this she still loves him. Despite being the arch nemesis.

Erza began to concentrate, preparing her final attack. But his smiling face and previous memories of good times they had been together flashed in her eyes. She strikes with full force he protected himself with a meteoric shield. Smoke was thickening the atmosphere. Erza could not let him escape.

Very suddenly he grabbed her and threw her to the ground, dropping down and covering her body with his.

Erza tried to squirm away, but was shocked into submission when he was so near to her. She lifted her hand and traced his cheek. His eyes closed as he leaned into her touch.

"Come back to me Jellal. I'll beg Emperor to be compassionate for you. I'll beg for his mercy. Just return to me." her voice cracked. The great fearless mage and warrior Erza Scarlet was capable of shedding tears for lost love.

Suddenly the feeling of warmth and comfort was gone. Jellal pulled away quickly. His face hardened and jaw was clenched. He gave her cold glare.

"You are pathetic. I am not the same fool from the past I've forgotten everything. You should move on." he stood and left her crying on the ground. He looked back the building was burning in hell fire.

His mission was to capture Heartfilia but she maybe dead by now. He put on his mask and left spearing last glance towards the woman who was his lover in the past.

_'If I die will you mourn for me.'_

And with the wind he was gone leaving her once again.

X_X

Natsu reached in front of the burning old building it was mostly made from wodden structures. The house beside them exploded, causing debris to fall over.

"LUCYyyyy.." HE called her name. But there was nothing. His heart was fragile and beating fast. He was practically praying to every God and stars in the sky.

"Stay away." a feminine ferocious voice called him. He turned and saw a woman was glaring at him as water was flying around her like a feathers dancing in the spring wind.

But Natsu didn't care his main priority was Lucy. He didn't care about some girl threatening him. Suddenly a whiplash of water blade came into his way but a shield of ice blocks it from hitting him.

"Your highness! Protect her. I'll fight this woman." Natsu turns and sees his best friend and Royal bodyguard. The welder of Ice make magic. Gray Fullbuster.

"Stay away from my princess. You domons." Gray turns and saw a woman with water blades pointing out in his direction.

Natsu enter the building leaving Gray to fight the water mage.

X_X

Juvia was fighting the mask men in the forest they were part of dark guild but not the powerful one. There was no way they could plot against the heir of Heartfilia blood. Someone was behind all this.

After eliminating them she used the last drop of magical potion and forced her energy to find Lucy. Connection was very faint. She was in danger. She followed the spell path and reached in front of burning building. A powerful aura emitting from the pink hair man. He was fire mage.

Did he put building in fire?

"Stay away from princess. You demons." she snapped. When her attack was blocked by a wall of ice. She saw a raven hair shirtless guy was glaring at her. As the pink hair guy entered the flames.

"Who are you?" the shirtless guy asked her.

"You are going to die. So don't bother asking for anything." Juvia threw a wave of boiling water.

Ice was melting and water evaporated into air. Gray was taken back. She was a water mage her magic was strong. She was something unique.

"Are you from Aquamis?" suddenly she paused.

"You don't need to know." as she waved her hand and harsh wave of tsunami flooded towards Gray.

"Ice make shield" he put his power to stop the water. This girl was something he never had seen before. She was water. A close element to his magic. They should not fight.

"We are not Lucy's enemies." he tried to explain.

"But your friend is fire mage and princess is stuck inside. Let me go you evil." Juvia growled. She was getting frustrated from all the talking.

Suddenly the huge wall of shield surrounding her and imprisoning her inside.

"Water slicing blades." Gray was shocked when his powerful wall was crumbling like a piece of paper. But he felt like his heart was fluttering.

She was like a goddess with water dancing around her. It was like snow melting in silence.

"Move or die." she pinned him down as she put dagger on his throat.

Gray was mesmerized. He was not afraid even he knew she wasn't kidding about killing him. Just a moment and his vocals will be handed to him. She can kill him. But he could not ignore the spark of love his heart felt.

Juvia paused when she saw he wasn't making a move. More likely he seems to enjoy. WTF!!!

She pulled away and glared at him.

"Water whip." a harsh whiplash hit the ground Gray skipped or his skin would have torn apart.

"Ice make shield." he could not attack her. As she kept breaking his shield and melting his ice.

"Ice make arrows." they were in intense battle when she stopped and looked distracted. It was his chance.

Gray moved with lightening speed and grabbed her in his arms tightly. Juvia was trapped in his arms.

"Now you can't attack me."

Juvia was distracted when she saw a sight of pink hair guy coming out of the burning building with her princess in his arms. She tried to move but this Ice make idiot was holding her in embrace.

Pathetic.

"Water body." Gray froze when he felt her whole body turned into water and she melted away from his arms. Just like ice. You close it in your palm but it would melt quickly.

It was match made in heaven. This girl was sent by an angel just for him.

He looked at the direction which made her stop fighting him.

Natsu was coming out with Lucy in his arms.

X_X

Natsu was torn, fire was everywhere. He opened his mouth to take the flames into himself. When the smoke cleared, Natsu jerked forward and saw she was there with the pillar falling behind her. He moved with lightning speed and shielded her from his body as boulder fell on him and burning into crisp.

Lucy barely had time to react, she was felling suffocating as she felt smoke filled her lungs she felt a warm but comfortable feeling of being touched by an angel, so she held on it. She tried to focus her vision. Everything was blurry and spinning. She glanced behind her just in time to see a Boulder was falling but something saved her from being crushed.

Cursing under his breath, Natsu moved the burning wood from his way to find the way out and making sure she was safe and sound in his arms.

Natsu was going insane when he couldn't find her. He was exhausted, he sped up and was then beside her, grabbing her arm and using a last burst of energy as he tucked her in his arms. She was loosing consciousness

Natsu felt a burst of energy and managed to make sure she didn't fall into darkness. Her face contorted in pain as she groaned again.

Hold still love Natsu murmured to her, pressing a soft kiss in her forehead. "You are going to be fine," Natsu felt like burning the whole damn universe, more than anything. His onyx eyes gazed up at her, and he winced in agony again.

"Shadow?" Lucy tried to speak.

"Shh, don't tire yourself," Natsu whispered.

"How did you find me?" she asked softly, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow. She winced in pain.

"You re going to be fine," Natsu repeated, trying to gather the strength he needed to remain calm. He picked her up in bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady herself. Her face was pale and turning white her grip tightened around him and her was breathing against his cheek. As he came out of the burning building. He didn't care about his surroundings. As he knelt on the ground. Lucy pressed to his chest while his arms were still wrapped around her possessively.

"Princess." Juvia called for her but she was concerned about the pink hair guy he had saved princess Lucy. But he looked in pain and agony. Maybe they aren't enemies.

"Call the healer." she pointed to Gray.

"She is coming." Gray looks at Natsu who was like a rock unmoved. What happened?

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." he whispered into her ears. Natsu was blaming himself. Since she came here she was in danger. He wasn't able to protect her. He had promised himself. Damn it, Lucy did not know she was alive, dead, awake or sleeping but if she was going to die, she wanted it to be with this feeling of warmth and love, she didn't know who he was but his touch was heavenly.

He wrapped his weak arms around her and buried his face in her neck, his hand grabbing a fistful of her hair as he clung to her, pulling her closer.

He was shaking and she could hear him whisper "I'm sorry," over and over again. She held him tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder, feeling his warmth and tried to grasp the words and realities.

Natsu stood when he sensed his troop was here. Wendy came to his way as she focused her healing magic on her. Natsu felt something pulsing under his arm. He looked it was her keys. They were warm and glowing.

"Juvia wasn't able to protect princess. Juvia deserves to die." Juvia bend down in front of Lucy's body in Natsu's arm. But Gray pulled her up.

"Listen you should not call her princess." Juvia glare at him.

"Let me explain." As Gray explained everything. Juvia galred at Natsu. He was the soul mate of her princess. Pathetic.

"I don't care. If you harm my princess I'll hack your body in million pieces." she threatened Natsu.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody was alive after disrespecting the fire prince. But they were more shocked when Natsu smiled.

"I promise I don't have intentions to hurt Lucy."

"You better be." Juvia was next to Lucy when Gray took Natsu to side.

"You are not going to kill her right?" he didn't want this amazing girl to die.

"No! I'm relieved actually that Lucy got this brave and loyal girl next to her." Natsu can take liitle insults. She was just concerned about her princess.

"Yeah imagine if it was a guy." Gray jokes about it. When Juvia and Natsu both galred at him.

"Mock my sexual origin again. And I'll slit your throat." Juvia glared at him. As Natsu put Lucy inside the carriage and turned to the direction of palace.

Everyone was there as Poryusica was checking out Lucy's health. But nobody knew where the red hair knight was mourning for her love and agony.

" What happened to you Jellal?" a tear rolled down her cheeks and fell on the blue handkerchief.

X_X

_**A/n: Hola amigos! Me again. Hope you are having a good time reading this. I appreciate your views. And yeah Juvia is gaga over Gray but in this story there's a twist. Gray is obviously obsessed with Juvia and she would not hesitate to kill him if he tried something.. Till then next time.. Read and review.. xoxo.. **_


	11. chapter 11

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss. **_

X_X

It was getting dark the last ember of sun was fading beyond the mountains of Alveraz. A day has passed Lucy hasn't woken up yet. Natsu had made sure that Zeref would not find out about her. Lucy was resting in her Chamber. Porlyusica knew the golden hair maid wasn't normal girl. She can sense the massive flow of magical energy in her blood and prince was getting insane for her.

He was anxious. It was his fault. He was in his alter form, Shadow. He was pacing. Levy was inside with Lucy. He was avoiding Lisaanna by pretending to go back for hunting mountain panther.

Levy wiped the bead of sweats from Lucy's head. She should be getting up. Her fever was down. Her color was returning. Lips wasn't pale as ghost anymore.

A soft feminine groan left her mouth.

"Lu chan… you're finally awake." Levy couldn't hide her agitation anymore. Even though had she told herself countless times not to cry when Lucy woke up, she still couldn't control herself now that she was actually awake!

She leapt onto Lucy and started wailing. She was worried and heartbroken at the same time. At this moment, her tears flowed uncontrollably.

Lucy opened her eyes once again. She was still very, very tired. Her injuries were too serious but thankfully Wendy helped her. Even though her external wounds had recovered, but she still felt sore and exhausted.

"I'm okay Levy chan." Lucy gave her soft smile. Levy cried for fifteen minutes, and her tears drenched the front of Lucy's skirt. She only stopped after that.

When she lifted her head to look at Lucy again, she discovered that she had already shut her eyes, and she panicked. She quickly wiped her tears away and called, "Lu chan ? , are you okay?"

Lucy struggled to open her eyes and forced a slight smile for her. "I'm fine. Just little tired!" After a few minutes of rest, she felt slightly better.

Suddenly she saw a figure was guarding her. In a cautious manner looking around for any threat.

"Juvia?" Lucy called out. She was next to her side instantly.

"Princess" she bowed down.

"Get up! And don't call me princess. I don't want to reveal my truth. I still don't know if we are safe from enemies. I was attacked last night."

"Princess! I will call you Lucy whenever you want but nobody is around so I can't pretend. Forgive me princess." she knelt in front of her.

"You are like my friend. I'm glad I found you." but Lucy didn't know how to keep her here. She wasn't princess but a mere low key maid.

"I have made arrangements. Nobody will question my presence. I told them you saved me so I've become your servant."

"I have few zodiac keys. And thanks for the help you saved me."

"It wasn't me princess. That was the fire dra- I mean a guy saved you he was wearing black so I didn't saw his face." Juvia felt guilty for lying to her mistress but she didn't have choice. She still don't trust people here. But he had saved her princess. Even he tried something.

Juvia unconsciously sheathed her sword.

" Juvia? "

" Forgive me princess." she bowed.

Suddenly the door was opened when Gray came in. He looked at Juvia and gave her smile. She gave him bone chilling glare. And looked ahead. His smile falling as he looked at Lucy.

"How are you doing?"

"Forgive me lord. I didn't knew what had happened."

Gray nodded and signals everyone to leave the room.

Natsu was long gone but Gray knew where he was.

X_X

Lucy woke up again after eating. She was feeling alot better after drinking ginger tea and octopus soup. She looked around Juvia was on watch nobody was around. She took out the key of Sagittarius. The warmth gave her relaxation.

_"I command to open the gate of Celestial realm and I call upon thee, Sagittarius"_

A bright golden light happened and a spirit came out.

Lucy was shocked and excited. She did it.

"Princess" Sagittarius bowed. He was glad his master finally called him. He was helpless when he felt her in danger but he couldn't open his gate himself. He was glad she finally did it.

"wow" Lucy covered her face with her palms. She was excited.

"I'm honored to be a part of this wonderful event. You just need to sign a contract." Sagittarius explains to her. Lucy was aware of the celestial world's rules. She took out her other spirits and signs contract with them. She was going to treat them like a friend. Not like a prisoners. She felt extremely tired but she was not helpless anymore. She needs to be stronger than she was right now.

"Congrats Princess" Juvia was glad after seeing Lucy. She was watching from sidelines. She knew Lucy was heir of sacred blood. And she had taken an oath to protect her.

"Juvia you don't need to guard me everytime. Don't make it obvious. OK"

"OK princess" Juvia bowed. Lucy sighed it will take hell of time to teach her act like a normal girl. Juvia was always one of the boys. She was no lady or woman type ever.

Back in her kingdom guys were always jealous and scared of her skills. She was best.

"If you are feeling okay I need to discuss something with you princess."Juvia looks hesitant. Lucy felt her heart dropped.

" What is the matter? "She was princess. Not going to cry like a pathetic soul.

" The night our kingdom fell into calamity. I descover that there was fire magic used for it. And when you left Queen was with her few trusted ministers. She left for Palang. Her last location was around kyuon."

Lucy froze on her spot. That was dangerous place. No magic was allowed. It was ruled by dark magic user cult and their king worship the devil.

" I'll find a way to go there."

"Princess there are other who used same magic like prince Natsu. They were created from his blood."

"What?" Lucy was confused.

"Everyone knew he was brought back to life by the breath of dragon God Igneel's fire. So he is not entirely human or demon but part of dragon. When he was born his blood was stolen and many black experiments were done by Acnologia. He created many powerful weapons by his blood."

"Is it true?" Lucy was raised as young and proper lady but she was getting into the real messy situation. This world was war. And she needs to survive.

"I'm going to bring justice to my people. Heartfilia kingdom will gain prosperity and peace again. We will rise. I pledge upon the stars."

Juvia nodded and left her chamber. Lucy didn't liked her acting like a guard. But she will protect her. Juvia know she was safe here. So she can relax for a bit. She came out of Lucy's room silently shutting the door behind her. She was standing in Palace corridor.

" The day suddenly became clear and beautiful." Juvia didn't need to look back at the owner of the voice.

"How are you doing?" she still didn't budged.

"Come on my beautiful flower. I wan-" before he could finish a dagger made from water blade was pointing at his throat.

Gray was shocked at her speed. Juvia glared at him. He gulped, if he tried to move he will definitely die today.

"Say one more crazy thing and I'll slit your throat." she was serious.

"Forgive me. Dude sorry" he raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't call me dude. I'm not a man." she gave him final glare.

"Sorry my lady" he was glad the death blade was gone suddenly a sword came to his direction. If he hadn't ducked he would have lost his head.

"I'm not lady. Stop calling me beautiful." she roared in anger.

"Are you even a woman?" Gray froze when he realized his mistake. It was to late to say something.

"You.. Die..." Juvia chased him all the way to kill him.

"Somebody save me..." was the last words Gray was able to say.

X_X

Lucy was putting her keys under the linen bag. When she felt night breeze caressing her cheeks. Window was open. She smiled. He was here.

"I know it was you who rescued me from fire."

Suddenly Natsu was there. He came out of the shadows. He looked at her body to make sure she was ok. He wanted to grab her but he was bound by the rules.

"Why do you want to escape?" he could not resist himself.

"I lost my everything. I need to go out. I can't tell you everything but I need to go to Palang." Lucy sighed and felt a burden lifted from her chest. She walked to his side. He stood there stiffly.

Natsu was stunned for a moment. "What do you mean?" he didn't knew why Lucy wanted to go to that dangerous place. Magic was forbidden there.

Lucy smiled and said, "You said that you were willing to do anything as long as I asked for your help. You even promised to help me. It'll be like that forever. You must keep your word."

Natsu broke into a laugh and said, "You are in this state, but you still remember these things." only she can joke in gruesome situations.

Lucy also laughed. "It concerns my happiness. I'm going to sleep a while more." As she spoke, she shut her eyes again and laid in the bed.

Natsu stood rooted in his spot. Two hours passed. He could watch her for eternity.

Suddenly her eyes were open they were honey brown. He frowned again her split personality woke up when she was in danger.

"Why you showed up?" he knew it was due to their pearl connection. But it was dangerous for them.

"I missed you alot." she pouted at him innocently. He could not resist the temptation. He felt tears fell from his eyes.

He felt pathetic. The great Natsu Dragneel wasn't able to help his soul mate.

Natsu sat slowly on the edge of her bed. He still remember his encounter in the closet. Lucy pulled him on bed and quickly lay down beside him. She caressed his chest lightly, and used her fingers to wipe away his tears.

When Lucy opened his eyes again, it was already night stars were gracing the sky. She was also much better now. Juvia was waiting for her.

After all, it was a different matter when he was awake!

Lucy didn't remember when Natsu left this noon. But she felt powerful and full of energy.

Levy enter with soup and rice cake.

"Is the temperature fine?" Levy asked.

Lucy smiled taking the spoon full of her soup and said, "It's good."

"Okay."

"Lu chan."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever hesitate to ask for help ok. You don't need to rely on others."

"What?"

Lucy's face turned red, and she coughed to hide her embarrassed self.

"I'll keep it in mind Levy chan."

X_X

"Your Grace!" Lisaanna smiled at Mavis. She was feeling alone Natsu wasn't there. She had been searching for him.

Mavis saw the young princess was lost in her thoughts or should say missing the fearful prince of fire.

"He'll be back." Mavis said as she served the lily tea in a cup of porcelain clay pots.

"Wha..?" Lisaanna blushed deep red. She was ashamed for being reckless. Mavis smiled at her.

"It's ok I know how it feels to be in love." she patted her arm.

"But he didn't respond to my feelings." Lisaanna said in depression. She had been trying to catch his attention.

"We all know prince Natsu is little unaware about love and feelings. All he knows about is war and blood. Give him some time. He'll be able to understand your feelings." both smile at each other.

"Derah!" Mavis clapped two time as the dancing team showed up of beautiful girls. And other one were playing zither.

X_X

"How can you ask for me something like this?" Zeref frowning at Natsu.

"But we need to investigate the matter." Natsu raised his voice.

"That kingdom is perish in time. We do not have to mingle with Heartfilia clan or any celestial witch" Zeref was getting angry.

Natsu froze when he felt the hatred in Zeref voice.

"But they were victims of unjustice"

"We can't fight other people's war. My kingdom will lost the peace and prestige." Zeref didn't want to tell him the truth. Even he wants he could not do anything.

"But why?" Natsu snapped and growled as he threw a large fireball at the vase blasting it in million of pieces.

"Don't make me angry and focus on your duties. I've enough of this." He raised his voice in authority. Natsu clenched his fist. He hated this.

He will help Lucy and he needs to find out. Why Zeref wasn't helping Heartfilia kingdom.

He glared at him and left.

" Why I feel something bad is going to happen? " Zeref was little worried Natsu was losing again. He did not want to face those horrible things again.

"I'll keep my eyes on the Prince. You do not need to worry. Your highness!" Gildart convinced him.

He looked at the receding back of Fire prince. Why he felt his demonic side was surfacing again.

X_X

"Where is Erza?" Natsu asked while checking the scrolls and letters which contain the information about the territory and war matters. He didn't knew even few people in his kingdom was corrupt and working for dark guilds.

"She hasn't returned yet" Gajeel said while putting the map down."Did you notice the breach in the southern mountains border that night bunny girl was attacked?"

Natsu frowned at his name calling for his soul mate. "I realized somebody wanted to hurt her. I need to find out what's was the reason. I need to find few answers myself." his fist lightning with flames. He needs to burn those bastards to crisp who dare to harm even a strand of Lucy's hair.

"Where are you going?" Gray always know whenever Natsu smile, it brings trouble.

"I'll be gone for few weeks. I need you guys to manage." Natsu was ready to leave on this mission.

"Where exactly?" Mira was getting worried.

"Palang" Natsu said in determination.

"But King will be furious if he found out you have ignored his decree." Even Gajeel was getting worried for him..

"That's where Mira will help me." Natsu gave a dangerous smirk.

"Huh?" his team was confused.

"Mira! I want you to substitute as me. You will use your shape-shifting magic to pretend to be me."

Nobody can ignore his command. They can only pray to God. Natsu stood as he have other pressing business to attend..

Natsu returned to his room and looks around. He put on his black clothes. He need some answers and he was going to start from his own homeland.

Night in the Alveraz summer always came with a sigh of relief, the sky powdered with stars and the dusty streets of the capital sagging after the day's strain of busy travel and hot sunlight.

People opened the lattices on their windows to tempt in the breeze rolling in off the southern mountains of Alveraz where snow was melting under the meadow. , and pulled mosquito curtains around their beds to keep the biting insects out. In the better districts, lanterns illuminated the metalled highways and cobbled alleys, tempting evening patrons towards the eateries and teahouses, and reassuring the wealthy that even in pernicious darkness they could walk without fear of cutpurses or thugs.

Natsu knew people in his kingdom was capable of defending themselves. Majority knew how to use magic. But he knew some dark entities were developing in his kingdom. He would burn them who tried to harm his people, friends, family and Lucy.

He put in his mask. He was Shadow a silent mortal. Working for king..

Natsu never frequented these brightly lit streets. The guard concentrated their patrols in the central part of the city, and that, coupled with the stringent punishments meted out for criminals who attacked nobility, meant only the very stupid or truly desperate succumbed to the temptation to pick well-lined pockets.

If Zeref heard about Lucy being attacked in his own capital. How would he have reacted? Natsu knew the law system was strict here.

People were scared of his true self. He was like a mythological creature for them maybe he was afterwards getting resurrected by Igneel's fire.

Sometimes, people saw him as a shadow flitting over the rooftops, nothing more than a silhouette against the stars, but he was gone so swiftly and made so little noise that most of the sightings were put down to wild imaginations or, more probably, indigestion.

The guards tasked with tracking down the elusive vigilante faced more problems than just the Shadow's skills, however.

However he knew girls were always falling for his form. But he felt more relaxed in his alter ego. He can do anything without fear of being judged. In the few months since whispers began to permeate through the entire capital, he had become a fashionable topic of conversation, and young ladies swooned over reports of the shadow's trim physique while their escorts grumbled about how he made a mockery of mages. He was a human without magic in their eyes. Only fighting with swords and martial arts. But they didn't know Shadow is true dragon prince.

Very few in the richer areas of the city paid any attention to the reason for the FairyTail or Shadow's continued presence.

Crouched on the roof of a warehouse in the merchant docks, Natsu kept watch. The tiles were still warm beneath the touch of his thin gloves, the smell of fish and tar almost overpowering through the holes in his senses. No lights shone in this part of the capital, populated as it was by the poor and broken-down, those who spent the long hours of their days toiling in the factories or on the coal ships that brought raw materials for the industry that drove the war.

After the sun set and the whistles blew for the end of shifts, fatigue ruled here as the workers trudged home and waited for the next inevitable day to begin.

He tried to remember the scent which was lingering in the burning building. It was something familiar. He knew that person. He would find some answers here. He knew they entered from the mountain and from the docks of Alveraz.

Footsteps approached. Natsu's hands clenched into fists as he recognised the person Bora. His guild was vanished now he was just a black wizard and human trafficking bastard, but he forced himself to stillness. If he made a mistake now, all his research, all the risks he had taken, would come to nothing. The brute, an enforcer named Kakashi, the Panther, turned down a gloomy side alley, lost to sight briefly as Natsu moved to follow him. Any noise his feet made as he pursued was lost in the gentle lap of waves against the stone-piled harbour wall.

Wherever Bora was headed, he wanted nobody following. Twice he changed direction to avoid the sound of voices, and when he finally came to a stop, he flicked his eyes left and right to make sure he was alone.

From his vantage point on the cargo crane above, Natsu watched as the man knocked on a rusted door set in the side of a dilapidated boat shed, grunted a password, and slipped inside. He can smell different scents of females. Bora was smuggling girls again.

(_a/n: Bora? remember the guy Lucy fought for the first time. He tried to kidnap her for human trafficking) _

Behind the mask, Natsu's eyes glittered. He waited for Bora to emerge, and when he didn't, he stretched out the cramp in his leg, climbed down the neck of the crane, and leapt wraith like onto the shed.

The roofing timbers were rotten, so Natsu trod carefully, using the light of the newly risen full moon to pick his way along the shingles. A jagged hole yawned just below the spine of the roof, and grumbled voices rose with flickering light through the cracked wooden planks, too low for Natsu to hear their words.

He recognised the tones, though. The high whine of the man Khai who acted as a scout he was water type mage just like Lucy's bodyguard. Juvia? He shrugged and focus on the mission. Khai was the runner for the others; the gravelly bass of Bora , who had been working as tax officer found guilty in corruption and was suspended but he joined dark guild.

Natsu knew by face if not by name, all of them lieutenants for the man he had come to find, the man who called himself the Captain Bora of this ship.

Natsu jump on the ship roof and flattened himself against the roof in case his shadow gave him away. Below, the voices died away.

"What was that, Captain?" came the timid voice of Kakashi , when nothing else moved.

A deeper voice grunted. "Khai, did anyone follow you?"

"N-no, boss."

"Did you see anyone?" demanded the Captain Bora.

"No, I looked, I swear!" Khai replied.

Another voice spoke up. "What if it was the Prince Nat--"

"Don't say his name, Khai," Bora hissed. "It summons him!"

"It would, if he wasn't just some jumped up nobody in a dragon pace breathing fire,"

Bora retorted. "Stop being so paranoid. We stick him, he'll bleed just like anyone else. So what if the prince can eat and breath fire."

"It cannot be the Fire prince himself. Why would he come here," declared the Captain, raising his voice to be heard above the squabbling of his lieutenants. "Nobody among you would be foolish enough to squeal after what happened to Levi , would you?"

Natsu frowned Levi... Ah! He remembered that bastard tried to force himself on lady. He hated men who disrespect women and old. He had burn him to crisp but did not killed him. Still he would never be able to walk.

The men gathered around Bora. They shuffled their feet, darting glances at their hands and those around them. Nobody wanted to remember their last sight of a Levi, a low-level grunt terrified of the Fire prince and the Bora both, as he pleaded forgiveness for spilling secrets to the city guard. It didn't stop the Bora torching him from the feet up and then pushing him down the breakwater.

"No, boss," they mumbled.

They startled when something tapped on the outer door.

"Heh, it's probably just an seagull," Kakashi joked, though he looked towards the open roof nervously.

"Khai, whatever it is, deal with it," said the Bora.

"But -"

"I've had enough of your paranoia. Do you really think the prince Natsu would knock? He would direct burn us to the ground. Now go and check the source of the noise"

"I… no, boss."Khai ducked his head and sidled out of sight of the others, down the narrow corridor that once connected the master's yard with the foreman's office.

Once his footsteps died away, Bora turned to the rest of his lieutenants. "Does anyone else have something to say? No? Good." He rocked to his feet, using the piled cord-rope he had been sitting in to steady himself.

Natsu knew he could not use his fire. He was fighting as Shadow. He had a feeling he would need Shadow for a long time.

As he crouched down a litte ready to slay some bastards and free those girls.

X_X

_**A/n: sup cuties.. Have a fantastic day.. It was fun to write. Don't worry Lu chan is joining the action soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Till then read and review.. xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_X_X

Natsu was still in his spot, he remembered back then when he created the team of his friends to fight for the justice and truth. Fairytail will appear again. Erza can alone take on entire army.

Natsu moves quickly and attacking the man from behind. His body falling unconsciously.

Natsu heard Bora talking about him. He was surely afraid of his both forms.

"Since the subject has been brought up, it is time to discuss our shadowy friend," Bora said, pushing away the memories FairyTail created problems for them. And that Shadow guy. He was just a mortal but still fast like a wind.

"Too many times has this rogue got in the way of our work. He doesn't seem to realise only the strong survive in this world . Worse, he creates hope for the peasants, which means there is less room in their tiny skulls for fear of us. We need to sabotage FairyTail"

"We heard they attacked our friends months back when they were coming back with girls after Heartfilia kingdom was defeated!" cried Khai.

Natsu remembered when he had saved Lucy for the first time. He clenched his fist. These bastards were making profit from other's pain and suffering.

Bora growled for silence. "It appears our solution is simple. To protect ourselves and our investments, we must -"

"Hey," Kazai interrupted. "Where's Uzaki?"

Uzaki hadn't returned from the door. He wasn't the only one missing. Outside the small ring of firelight cast by the makeshift hearth, only six of the ten mages remained, their pale faces sweaty with nerves. They pressed together so they could face the darkness and the threat that surely lurked within it.

Then, caught in a dim patch of moonlight, a shape moved.

"H-h-he's here," someone whispered.

"Then he's saved us an effort," Bora snarled at them.

"What do we do, boss?"

A dagger was threw at them with the symbol of red Celestial dragon engraved in it breathing the heavenly fire. It symbolizes Igneel. It's blade was Shaped to take a head of enemy. Natsu threw dagger towards them, no sound of footsteps or breath with which to tell that there was really a man underneath it. The eye-holes were pitch black and blank, boring straight through to the fear in their hearts.

"He's brave taking us out one at a time," said the Bora. "But he's no match for us all at once, and in the light, he has no advantage." As the remaining dark wizards took position and using their magic.

Natsu paused its advance, Bora threw a wave of fire towards him,cocking its head as if the small fire was something it had not considered. Natsu didn't want to reveal his magic but he knew this Bora claimed he also got Igneel's fire. He would love to see it.

(_a/n:lol who can forget the fake salamander) _

"See? What do you have to be afraid of? Get him!" Bora mocked Shadow. He was just a human using blades and didn't possess any magic skills.

Natsu veered backwards. Behind the Wizards as they threw him in surprise. They were somehow strong as he dodging the lightning spell, he didn't have any choice as he moved his hands flames kicks his body, the flames roared to the height of the ceiling.

And extinguished.

Unable to see, unsure of what made them blind, Bora and the others panicked. When of the first of them grunted and yelled in pain they lashed out, swinging fists and fireballs into the darkness.they also used fire magics.

Natsu danced between his opponents. His swords sheathed, he used his fists to break their stances, tripped them with his legs. Most of these dark mages had been part of legal Guild once but their greed converted into darkness and evil he knew they were doing this for power and money and he didn't want to kill them. But many were twice his size and in the brief flashes of the Bora's useless salamander fire he saw the murderous intent in their eyes.

Someone grabbed him around the shoulders, pinning his arms at his sides. Khai lumbered towards him with an iron chain whirling above his head. Natsu ducked, dragging his attacker to the floor with the unexpected dead weight of his body, then surged upwards. He caught the big man in the groin then struck an elbow at the back of his neck to bring him down.

Within minutes all six lay sprawled on the floor in a circle around the Shadow, groaning over their injuries or else unconscious in untidy heaps. Only the imposter Bora stood unscathed, his hands out to ward off the silent figure who every moment seemed more and more like a demon. He heard the dry rasp of steel as Natsu reached up and drew his sword from the sheath on his back.

"You've got some nerve," Bora growled. His voice broke over the words. "What do you want?"

Natsu remained implacable.

"Hey, now listen," he stammered as Shadow moved toward him. "I could use a guy like you. What are you after? Money? I got more than enough for you. Girls? I've many beautiful ones you can take whatever you want."

Another step.

"Not money or girls. Alright. You're right, I know it's not fair, what we do, but what else is there? Nobody cares about us, not the Emperor, not the magic counselors, nobody. They use us up then cast us off like we're nothing. What's wrong with taking a little back?"

You don't take back, Natsu wanted to yell.You do to others what those in power did to you. He forced his anger down. There would be time to deal with the others evil corrupt wizards later. He could not allow himself to be distracted.

Bora staggered as his weakened knee buckled beneath him, flames igniting in his palms. "What do you want? Don't forget I'm salamander"

Natsu halted. His mask tipped to the side and paused, then, very slowly, one of the swords raised until it pointed straight at the Bora's chest. The message was clear. As he pointed towards the locked door which held the girls locked inside the cargo box.

Rubble shifted behind Natsu . He turned just as Khai lunged out of the darkness, hoping to catch him off guard and slam him to the floor. Bora took advantage of the momentary distraction and sent a stream of fire hurtling from his fist, but Natsu was already twisting away, and the flames caught on his adversary's clothes instead. Khai screamed as they licked higher, filling the dank meeting place with the stench of burning hair and cooking meat. He didn't wanted to kill him but he got it in the end by Bora.

Bora tried fled when he saw Shadow was distracted by the death of Khai. Natsu hesitated, but saw in an instant Khai couldn't be saved. Suddenly Bora tripping flailing tipped him into a half-rotten barrel of tar that collapsed under his weight. Black liquid spilled against the walls, the fire trailing after, hungry for the scraps of sailcloth and seasoned wood stockpiled for boat repairs. The men still lying unconscious wouldn't stand a chance, and the Khai was already dead.

Cursing, he sheathed his swords and grabbed at the bodies on the ground. The fire raced him. It slithered along the walls of the corridor as he dragged the survivors to the door and the clean air beyond. Heat scorched his throat though he tried to push the flames back with his hands, so slow its spread. Smoke filling the area. Just a few more steps… He walked immediately toward the locked door and kicked it open.

He saw many scared girls were sitting there, crying and cuddled to each other. Fire was reaching out. He motions for them. All girls stood and started to running towards the exit. When Natsu was sure they were safe. He turned and saw fallen mages.

He kicked the door off its rusted hinges. He did not need to hide his magic power these guys were unconscious. He remove his mask and open his mouth to suck the fire. He sucked in with a roar to feed the blaze behind him.

The taste of fire was weird and disgusting. He needs to eat some good back in home.

A groan wobbled up from near Natsu's feet. Uzaki slapped his hand over his face, rubbing fingers over eyes caked with ash to see the impassive face of the Shadow staring down at him, framed by the burning building.

"You – you – we were in there. You didn't got burn by fire but you are just human?" he gibbered. "You saved us, why -?" But he blinked and Shadow vanished.

X_X

Jellal lifted up his coat to examine the burn along his ribs. He hissed when he saw the puss leaking from the raw, red wound. It was starting to smell as well.

Three days had passed since he acquired that wound after sparring with Erza he failed his mission. Dorhis burned him with wasp acid.

Jellal clenched his jaw tried to enduring the pain. He never would have been defeated if it hadn't been for her.

_**Erza**_

She knew he was around somewhere. She can feel a pull. After their fight he fled when he was injured. She still worried about him. She knew he was with Ulteuor and Meredy. But Erza took the risk. It's been years since she saw him. But he was fighting for evil. She wanted to know what happened to him.

After the fight was over, Natsu had saved Lucy before she left for Jellal she expressed concern over the injury, but Laxus shrugged it off. He knew they would win. Fairytail never lose.

But Jellal need to tend his wounds His pride would not allow him to show weakness in front of his comrades and enemies . Especially herself when she was the one who injured him, she would have taken too much satisfaction in it if it was some men of Acnologia.

Things between them were still tense and hostile. The love was lost somewhere in past just remain grudges but she couldn't let it go. Erza would not relent in her distrust of him. She remained convinced that he was just putting on an act. There was still good effort left inside him.

Jellal winced as he slid the shirt back over the burn. He guessed he couldn't blame her. Pain from betrayal could run deep, he knew that personally. He had hurt her and broke Erza's heart but he didn't have any choice, they'd connected in a way he wasn't familiar with, and he had let it go in temptation for his long lost honor.

Looking back on it, he realized how foolish the act was. Honor could not be given back by the likes of Acnologia or Dorhis, but still, he had wanted so badly to return to his friends and to her Erza. He wanted to embrace her. If he had choices, If things were different and peaceful maybe they had chance together. He thought wistfully.

These eight years of separation from his friends and Erza were truly like.

He tried to stand up, only to slump back down on the bed as a wave of nausea hit him. The small room was suddenly boiling, sweat beaded his forehead. The air felt thick and heavy as he drew it into his laboring lungs. Pressing one hand against his forehead, he struggled to stand up again. This time he was able to get to his feet. He swayed for a moment before steadying himself by placing one hand against a wall.

He needed treatment, but the only way to get that was to ask the healer for help. He laughed at the idea, but stopped suddenly when the action caused the pain to flare up again. He wanted to see Erza but hell would freeze over before he went to her.

There wasn't even any guarantee that she would help him. She might just wave him off and leave him to fend for himself.You know that's not true, he thought as he pressed the side of his body against the stone wall.

You know she would help you if you just stopped being so stubborn and asked her for help. _She would understand just try to tell her. _

"I'm fine," he wheezed half heartedly to himself. Jellal pushed off from the wall and took one staggering step towards the door way. Slowly, he made his way down the hall, one lurching step at a time. When he herd the voice of Ulteuor talking to someone.

"You got some guts Scarlet, that you came here chasing your own death." Ulteuor snarls.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked nonchalantly as she stared at the table and avoided looking into the time traveler face. Even though Ulteior was evil but she had some good insights. She was daughter of Gray's master Urr., her stare could be disconcerting. It was like she could see to the core of who a person really was, and she was never afraid to point out all the ugly things she found there.

"Don't play dumb with me Scarlet, We both know you came here looking for him," she replied drolly as she played with her white globe.

"I really don't know what you mean. I'm just here to make sure you do not mend with Alveraz again ," the Tatania answered innocently.

Ulteuor scoffed at the response. "I can tell when people are lying, don't forget that. You know Jellal worse off than he is willing to let on."

"Well, if he needs help I'm sure he'll come to me," Erza said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah right, and tomorrow I'll wake up with the eyes of a messenger hawk."

Erza sighed, "Listen, I'm doing treason by helping enemy but you understand. You have visited our past. Even currently Jellal is is not my responsibility. If he needs help he should come to me. I don't owe him anything."

"I know he's not your responsibility Erza, but he is in pain. You're the only one who can help him, and it is kind of your fault that he got hurt."

"What?" Erza asked as she swiveled her head towards Ulteuor , her brows knitting together in a scowl.

The paradox mage shrugged, unaffected by the queen of swords sudden anger. "I'm just saying if you hadn't been trying to kill him. He would have escaped. But we are helpless. We are enemies one of us are bound to be injured."

"Natsu would have gotten Jellal eventually either way. He won't be able to get away after hurting Lucy. I'm not saying he is less powerful then Natsu. Jellal would never use his full potential fighting us. That's why I'm here," she muttered underneath her breath as she went to take her bowl to the sink for cleaning. She wanted to tend him.

"You're lying," Ulteuor taunted.

Tatania let out an incoherent sound of anger and slammed the bowl so hard into the wash basin that the delicate porcelain cracked under the force. "Ugh, you're ridiculous," she scolded the Ulteuor as she set the shards of porcelain aside to be thrown away later.

"I can capture you easily. You know but I had been in your place with my mother. So I'm just letting you off now but won't held back in future. Watch out Scarlet" she asked, Ulteuor voice suddenly soft.

"Hmm, let me think. Maybe because he is suddenly fighting for Acnologia and you know this is wrong but still won't give up until one of us would die in upcoming war," Erza hissed.

"I know all of that, but why are you the only one who still bares a grudge against him? You even said yourself that during fighting he seemed really resistant. He wasn't using his full potential. Maybe he had his reason to fight for Acnologia."

Erza let out a bitter laugh at the memory of that, "The only one who was confused was me. He's a good actor, I'll give him that, but I'm not going to fall for it again."

"What happened to the trust and love you had for him, Erza? There's something you're not telling the entire truth," Ulteuor voice was all but a whisper now.

Erza had never told any of them what had happened between her and Jellal . They didn't know about his feelings for her anymore but maybe there was hope. But she don't trust him since he tried to hurt Lucy. She was such a fool to have believed his words. First it was in the past , and then it was again. When was she ever going to learn her lesson? She sighed to herself and slowly shook her head as she replayed their encounter in her mind again.

"It doesn't matter now, Ulteuor," she breathed as she took the clean cloth and bowl of water.

"But it seems like it's still bothering you-"

"Just drop it, okay?" she commanded in an angry voice. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Jellal wasn't her problem.

Ulteuor said nothing more but continued to sit silently at the table. Suddenly, Ulteuor head lifted as if she were listening for something. Moments later Erza's ears picked up the sound of shuffling feet.

Soon Jellal's bowed figure came into sight. He was supporting himself by pressing one shoulder against the wall, his jaw clenched in pain. Immediately, Erza could see the signs of infection. The pale coloring of his skin and sweat beading on his brow were a dead give away.

"I don't need your help. Get out" he glanced with hated eyes.

She silently cursed herself for letting her own anger blind her to his need, and his pride for preventing him from seeking her out. Erza turned away from the wash basin and started to make her way towards him. Jellal let out a groan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell forwards. Looping her arms underneath his, Erza managed to catch him before his head hit the ground.

"Ulteuor get Meredy!" she yelled. "He needs to get help."

Ulteuor was already on her way over, having felt the abrupt shift in his weight.

She helped Erza, they carried Jellal back down the hall to his bedchamber and laid him down on the small pallet. Both of the girls wrinkled their noses as they detected the bitter scent of illness and sweat. The blankets were disheveled, and Ulteuor did her best to smooth them out as Erza laid Jellal flat on the pallet.

The knight mage knelt down in front of the blue hair mage and took in his appearance. She hadn't realized how badly he was injured. Now, she could see it clearly. His skin was ashen, dark circles lay deep underneath his eyes beneath his tattoo was burnt marks. Blue hair plastered to the white surface of his brow, his fingers gripping the blankets in pain. She sighed and rested her face in her hands at a loss as to how to approach the situation.

" Meredy isn't available right now. I can't give you information about her whereabouts, So what now?" Ulteuor asked from Erza's right.

"Go get a bowl of water and clean rags. I'm going to have a look at it," she ordered as she reached towards Jellal to remove his shirt and coat.

"I can already tell you from the smell that it isn't going to be pretty," Ulteuor said as she headed for the archway.

Erza ignored her and rolled up the material of the shirt until she could clearly the wound. She drew in a sharp breath through her teeth as she examined it. "Oh, Jellal ," she breathed. She touched it hesitantly. He grunted and flinched away. Erza sighed and wiped her fingers on her tunic.

Footsteps could be heard down the hall, and soon Ulteuor entered the room carrying a bowl of water and a pile of clean rags. She set them down beside Erza, balancing on the balls of her feet as she listened to Erza's getting the supplies ready.

The tatania looked over at Ulteuor as she wiped away the puss from the wound with one the rags and set it aside. "The infection looks pretty bad. This is going to take a while," she said casually.

"You want me to go?" Ulteuor suggested. She knew Jellal hated getting helped by others but this redhead girl was different case. She didn't want to mingle with this complicated relationship.

"You know how Jellal is. I don't think he would be comfortable if he knew you waited around while I helped him. He doesn't like to acknowledge that he needs help sometimes," Erza said gently. Since childhood Jellal was the brave and fearless. He was the one who taught her more about her next move and characteristics.

"You want me to go," Ulteuor repeated resolutely. She sighed and stood to her full height. She turned and headed to the archway, but hesitated a second.

"He's not as bad as you think he is, Scarlet. If you'd just give him a chance I think you'd be a lot . . . happier," she said sagely before she exited the room.

Erza sighed at the words and their implied meaning. Shaking her head, she chased the thoughts away from her mind. She didn't have time for daydreaming. She had to get to work. She knew it beforehand that this kind of situation can come up, So she had asked Wendy and Porlyusica to give her some healing potions.

She took the medication from bottle and pour it in the bowl to her clean rag dipping into the magic healing water. . Carefully, she pressed her hands to wound. Jellal emitted a grunt from the sudden contact but did not stir from his troubled sleep. In gentle circles she moved her hands, trying to draw the infection out and will the flesh to heal itself.

She wants to take his pain and suffering away. Why he was doing this? She wasn't sure if they'd be able to be together after everything but she wasn't strong enough to forget Jellal.

Hours must have passed as she searched for the source of the infection, her hands constantly moving. Finally, she found the root of it. It was nestled deeper than she would have thought. An evil, foul little creature Poisonous Acid Wasp hunkered down in the deeper layers of tissue.

She focused harder on it, envisioning it being washed away in a deluge of water. After another half hour passed before she was able to eradicate Jellal's body of the infection. She cleansed and scoured every inch of the area until she was certain no trace of it remained. Now she had to close the flesh, had to will the skin and muscle to stitch itself together. Slowly, the burn closed, pinching together until it was only a white, smooth scar.

Erza sighed in relief, withdrawing her hands from his side and emptying the water back into the bowl. Her shoulders slumped forward as the price of the tending his wounds began to weigh down on her. It'd been awhile since she'd taken on something so challenging, but it was worth it. Jellal now slept peacefully, his chest rising and falling with a gentle rhythm. She smiled at her own work.

She groaned and started to get to her feet when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"What happened?" he breathed as he sat up on his elbows.

"You passed out from the burn," she whispered.

He looked down at where the scar now was. His brown eyes widened at the sight of the newly healed skin. "Did you do that?" he asked.

Erza nodded.

"Why?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Because you needed my help. If I hadn't you could have died," her voice quickly slipped into a scolding tone. "Why don't you just come with me? Are you so stupid that you'd rather not risk your honor over your life? I'll help you Jellal"

He frowned at her, "Well, you weren't exactly welcoming were you? I've already moved on. I don't care if I lose my life during battle. We either win or lose that's the rule of the war and we are opposing against each other. Do you think we still have future together? No offense, but when I think of asking someone for help you aren't my first choice."

"You're welcome. I thought you'd be a little bit more grateful to me for saving your life, but what should I expect from you? You're just an arrogant, stupid Jerk!" she shot back.

"You have the nerve to call me this when you've nothing to do with me anymore. Why do you want me? Just leave it Erza. Please just go back. I don't have any energy to argue with you," Jellal yelled as he struggled to sit up.

"How do you expect me to forget you after the promise you made with me eight years back. Even at the tender age of ten you had kissed my cheek still I considered it my most cherished moment with you. Did you forget already?" she shouted, tears starting to well in her eyes.

His eyes went wide again at her words.

"How could you do that after what you said to me, after what I offered you?" her voice was shaking with her own pent up fury and anger.

He sat there speechless for a moment, unsure of how to answer her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, resting his hands in his lap.

She rolled her eyes and scrubbed away the tears streaming down her cheeks, "I've heard that before."

"I mean it now, and I meant it then. I'm sorry. There is no excuse for my actions, but if it helps, I was going through a lot then. I didn't know who I was, or who I wanted to be but things have changed. I don't want to see you suffering over me. You will gain nothing with a fugitive and criminal like me," he cast his eyes down in shame as he spoke. He was not proud of the way he had acted, but he could not change it.

"You're right there is no excuse."

"Thank you," he murmured sadly.

"For what?" she asked cautiously.

"For healing me, and for offering to heal to my scar. It meant more to me than you know." Instinctively, his fingers reached up to touch the damaged skin underneath his eye.

Eeza stiffened at his words. She composed her face and put her hands in her lap, "You're welcome."

Jellal nodded at her reply.

Several awkward moments of silence passed before the tatania finally got up the courage to speak. "I won't give up on you or us. Even if you try to shove me away. I'll fight seven realms for you. Even that's meant going against everyone."

"Thank you, I know your powers can destroy the whole fleet of army and demons. But I would not tangle you with me anymore," he mumbled politely.

"How did you get it anyways? I didn't struck you with poison Wasp acid. Someone burned you. Who?" she inquired, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"It's a long story," he replied lamely.

She stared out of the window. Twilight filled the sky now. "It's almost night," she said. "I doubt the others are around, and I have a lot of time."

He sighed and sat up straighter, following her eyes to the window. "I need you to leave don't take Ulteuor kindness simply. Just leave you don't belong here. Return to Alveraz, to your guild and friends safely,"

The words were not as painful to say as they had once been, and she watched him with solemn brown eyes. He'd never noticed before, but her eyes were the same color as an ocean of honey. Something stirred in his chest, both frightening and wonderful at the same time.

"Why do you want to hurt Lucy?" she asked.

"I didn't want to but she is target of many people. She is the lost and only blood of Heartfilia celestial clan. Even if I don't attempt then there are other people waiting to attack her. I have no freedom to chose. So just go. You worth more than my life. I will not be in peace if someone hurt you."

When Jellal represents his thoughts, Erza sat there in the quiet that enveloped the room. "That's very sad," she finally said.

"I don't want your pity," he responded defensively.

"I don't pity you, Jellal. I just have a greater understanding of you now. When I lost my mother and father to lean on, I had you with me. You were my everything, my world and light. I wish things could change for better."

"I had Uncle," he said wistfully, his thoughts to turning to the old man.

"Yes, you did," she said in a distant tone. "But it's not the same. To have your own friend betrayed you. You lied to me but I will never ever leave your side. Even you don't agree but you know only death can separate Erza from Jellal."

He nodded in agreement. It was getting depressed and bitter.

"You shouldn't be sitting up," she chided. Change the topic for him. "You still need to regain your strength." She pressed her hands against his shoulders and shoved him back onto the pallet. He was still shirtless.

She started to remove her hands, but let one hover over his scar. Her fingertips trailed over the skin, marveling at how smooth it was. From the looks of it, she expected it to be rough and leathery. As if realizing what she was doing, she withdrew her hand quickly, a blush suffusing her cheeks.

Jellal's hand reached out and caught her wrist, not wanting to break the contact. Their eyes locked. Unspoken thoughts and feelings passed between them. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she stared into his eyes depths. She could feel them burning away at her, uncovering every secret, hidden thing.

A voice suddenly broke the reverie. Immediately, he let go of her wrist, and she snatched it back to her chest.

" You need to go or else you will die. Or you guys doing something?" Ulteuor said from the entrance.

They whipped their heads around to see the time traveler looking at them. .

"Nothing," Erza responded too quickly.

Ulteuor scowled, shooting a dark glance towards Jellal signalling that shoulders were coming. "Okay," he answered slowly. "Well, you should return. It's late and you are our enemy"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," she said hesitantly.

Ulteuor cast one more menacing look over her shoulder to Jellal before she left the room.

Jellal sighed and turned onto his side to sleep. But he was startled when he felt the familiar presence.

"Erza?" and before he could move she captured his lips in a deep fierce kiss. His arms wrapped around her abruptly. After few minutes they pulled back. He put his forehead on her. Still breathing hard. "You need to leave."

"I know." she looks into his eyes. Pain and longing as she combed her fingers into his blue hair for last time."We will meet again. I'll wait for you"

Erza nodded to Jellal one last time before she got up and stumbled to the door. Then she left, and the moment was gone. The connection broken.

X_X

Moonlight was pelting on her. Lucy focused on her energy to gain more power to summon spirits. Soft and muted by the acoustics of the canyon, the nightsong of squirrel-frogs and cicadas faded in and out, shifting with the twirls of evening mist that hid the forest of Alveraz from the outside world.

Lucy loved the rainbow sakura trees the most which were only found in Alveraz. She heard it about from her mother. She didn't know how her mother knew about the beauty of nature which is part of Alveraz.

The shaded edges trapped moisture where peaches grew, in blossom at this time of year so that beneath the light of the full moon the lower levels of the great mountains seemed drifting beneath a summer coating of snow.

Lucy was meditating at the central fountain, immersed in her focus , in the rhythms of breath and the night and the smooth coil and loose of her muscles as she moved through her forms. She allowed no rigidity impede her movements, followed no set patterns. As any true celestial wizard knows, the summoning that twines the course of energy and connect to the spirit world defines itself with flow, transition, improvisation; she balanced a fine line between controlling the connection between her spirit and letting it lead her where it willed.

She smiled as she worked. During the day Levy hadn't let her leave her bedroom, while the others were busy working, and even when she tried to find Shadow, the restraint of routine gnawed at her, the daily requirements of waking and washing and working towards her goals to find her people and mother more than enough to shorten her temper and make her long for the vast silent cold of the tundra.

But under the light of the full moon, in the timeless space of midnight when she could just be , tension faded from her shoulders, and she became as supple as her soul, whether she can summon single spirit or more than a pair it from the spirit world she just kept her eyes closed. It made her feel refreshing.

_**"Don't let me go Natsu."**_

_**"I'll follow you to the another realm in every lifetime. Our souls will never be apart."**_

_**"We can never be together."**_

_**"But you have to leave with me or you will never escape."**_

Her eyes were snapped open. Her heart skipped a beat. What was that it felt like a fading memories of past. But she did not even know what those flashes were that she just felt.

'Focus Luce' she had four keys now. Aquarius, and Sagittarius given by her mother. Shadow bought her Plue's key and Juvia gave her the key of Taurus.

Tonight after saving the girls and fighting the Bora and his squad he returned to his Palace but suddenly the sweet scent of roses were lingering in the air. He followed it to reach the place she was standing under the moonlight near the fountain, Natsu watched her practice a form he had never seen before, one that took hard focus even his fire slaying magic was difficult and eroded the edges into lines like those flames which Dragon leave in the heaven.

He had meant to announce his presence, but felt disconnected from his body, with only the dryness of his eyeballs to inform him that he had been staring for a good minute at least.

This was not the everyday when he get chance to see her practice her magic. It was like willow trees embracing the wind. Lucy was the one he had fought for today, the one he had strived so long to protect and cherish, the one whose skill he had feared that will put her in danger but he wants her to be a good Celestial mage.

She was like a ember of blazing flames as her golden hair shine brighter under yellow moonlight. He held his breath. He could not blink afraid he would miss her.

She was beautiful.

"Shadow."

She had stopped meditation and was scowling at him, a sash of her keys shining under nature light sparking silver in the moonlight around her shoulders. With a mental shake he stammered for an explanation, but as his hand creeped on the back of his neck and his cheeks blushed hotter and hotter, all he could manage was a rushed, "Can't sleep either, huh? And call me Natsu please."

"Forget that you have same name as scary fire dragon prince," she said shortly, and returned to her starting stance.

"Sorry?" he felt upset that he always had to wear suzaku pendent to hide his true form for her. And he hated black hairs. He wanted to let her know it was same scary prince behind this form.

"I didn't saw you today where have you been?"

"Oh, right. I was on mission announced by Prince Natsu" It was kind of true. He had argued with his brother for this matter.

He should probably leave, go back to his room and try to find a few hours of sleep before the sun rose, but the lure of Lucy's grace proved too much. "Do you mind if I watch?" he asked instead. Before he realized what he just said.

The question startled her, but true to her desire, her reaction was fluid and channelled as she gave a curt nod and watched out of the corner of her eye as he sat down against the mound of stone. His gaze never left her, and no matter how she tried to ignore him, a self-consciousness crept into her movements, a forced quality that stemmed from his presence but was directionless because it wasn't directed against him.

She took out the key of Taurus. And took a deep breath. "I command to the zodiac stars. Open the gate of the spirit world. I call upon thee, Taurus."

Suddenly a golden glowing light was there and a bull like spirit appeared with an axe in his hand.

"Miss Lucy! You are amooozing. Your beauty and youth is pleasant to my eyes."

A growl surpass Natsu's throat. This spirit was totally hitting on his soul mate. Possessive nature kicking as he stood and glared at Taurus.

"Stop it and tell me how are you feeling?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm feeling energetic."Taurus raised his axe and destroying the trees and big rocks in instant and Lucy wasn't feeling that much tired but she did feel exhausted after ten minutes. It was biggest achievement for her.

Natsu did not interrupted in between. When Taurus left he finally spoke, "That bull was quite friendly with you" he did not want to sound jealous.

"Oh he is just little flirting type but he is one of the most powerful zodiac spirit. I need to reach the highest level of Celestial mage." she smiled at him and starts to practice again. Natsu once again settle to watch her.

So she settled, and returned to her foundations, to the push and pull that underlay all life, and redirected the energy of her discomfort. As she did so, her frown faded, her eyes closed, and it seemed as if a thick veil lifted from her eyes.

For weeks she had fought against herself, against the swelling instinct that she really had changed, or rather, had finally realised who she was all along.

The vengeance still burned deep, an ember that refused to be put to sleep by the healing coolness of moonlight, but now small enough that it could no longer kindle her hatred.

Natsu had helped her alot and had rescued her from a burning building, had gave permission to Juvia to stay.

His rough affection with a good humour she would not have thought him capable of. For so long, he had been the unknown saviour , the fighter of the prince Natsu, as well as her own personal guardian angel , and now, her perceptions were taking new directions, turning back on themselves like seaweed swept in by the tide.

"I've been trying to come over my fear of fire," she offered finally. "I don't know if you saw that I've improved than before already"

"I did," he answered. He stood and stepped towards her. "I could give you a few pointers… if you like."

"But you are human. You do not have fire or any magical skills."

"I've watched prince Natsu practice his fire slaying art million times. I've remembered everything in a heart beat."

For a steady moment she regarded him, judging his sincerity, then she stood to learn the posture of meditation quietly in true ways, her eyes wide and still very big pool of brown honey in the pale light.

Her neutral expression leant him courage and he closed the distance between them, slipping into what Gray called 'Love sick' mode as he worked out how to approach the integration of his fire and her celestial magic. They were under the stars and full moon. Their spirits binding together as moonlight pelting with magic.

"What you were doing is pretty close to the moved once I saw prince doing accidentally, but your moves are easy to learn." Lucy remember when for the first time she had saw Natsu and he was like a angel within hell flames.

"Your move are dynamic. But to fight enemies. You must not only depend on your magic. Physical strength and martial arts are Important also" He faltered as her eyebrows contracted. "Not that, uh, your spirits aren't enough but you can fight along with them isn't dynamic, or anything, it's just…"

Gildart's words echoed in his mind. "Look, magic is about redirecting energy, right? About flowing from attack to defence and back again. Dragon slaying magic isn't like that; it requires a quicker change of direction. Here." He lowered himself into a guard stand and quickly loosed two bursts of flame that lit from his hands. Suddenly Lucy froze with fear.

Fuck. He forgot.

" Relax it was a fire toy I bought from market. I always get jealous of prince's powers." he tried to make up for his mistake. Dammit idiot. He chided himself.

Lucy relaxed after listening to his comforting words and soft voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to over react. It's just I am afraid of fire." she saw the sad expression on his face. She didn't know why she wanted to sooth his heart. Before they knew her arms were immediately wrapped around him.

"I'm just afraid of fire not your presence."

"I know."Natsu breathed in her scent as his eyes were closed. Just for a bit he really needed it.

X_X

Juvia was in her chamber when she nearly screams. She saw few beautiful ice sculptures were in her room. And what was more enticing the snow Swan flying in the air. She smiled as she touched them.

'Maybe he isn't that bad.' she smiled as she made the little makeshift pond in her room and let the Swan down in it.

Laxus and Gajeel frowned when they saw an old scroll hidden inside the old document of capital security.

"What is it?" Laxus questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Take it out?" Gajeel nodded.

When they open it was the decree of King to summon the Queen Layla." Their eyes widened. Lucy's mother had been here in the past.

X_X

_**A/n: hi me again! This chapter is little bit longer because of Jerza, I mean I am devoted to nalu but who could ignore the intensity of Erza-Jellal. I want to make it realistic and made them grow on each other then fall in love. I have many ideas for this story. Let me know how you feel about it, this far. Have a great day. Read and review.. Till then. **_


	13. chapter 13

_**Fairytail belongs to Master mashima. He is the one who owns fairytail.**_X_X

Their was some chaos going on at the border so Zeref had summoned his trusted ministers and wizards for meeting.

"Your majesty."

Black eyes looked down from his throne to the yellow hair man kneeling before him. "Welcome back! Sting, I hope you have some news about the incident occurred during festival even none of the culprits were found," the king's authoritative voice boomed as he greeted the young man.

"It must be the festival firecrackers which cause the fire. Your Grace," , Gildart tried to convince Zeref. He didn't want him to investigate. He could not let him find out that the lost princess of Heartfilia kingdom is living under his nose.

Zeref frowned and look at Sting.

"Sting, you have anything to tell us?" Gajeel asked.

Sting Eucliffe lifted his head and looked at the people whose eyes were on him. Zeref Dragneel , the King of the Alveraz Kingdom sat on his throne with two of his most trusted ministers standing at each of his side. He was sent on a mission to spy on the surrounding kingdoms after some suspicious activities had caught their attention on the border.

"It is as you have suspected, your majesty," he started. "After the destruction of Heartfilia kingdom. Acnologia is up for something."

Gildart cursed as he heard the news. "So, it was he who was plotting to start a revolt against the our Kingdom? We should have killed him in last battle before."

Gajeel's expression turned serious. "Your majesty, we have to do something. Before something happens. We still got fairytail"

"I don't want Natsu to enter any kind of battle. Not after what happened to him."

A sorrowful expression crossed the king's face as he bent his head, his black hair covering his face. He had brought up Natsu like his own kid so he could not let him go for battle.

He had enough of blood and war.

Fifteen years had passed since the last war between the Dragons and wizards and the fellow kingdom helped him. Heartfilia was one of them. Gray's father was a general of the Alveraz Kingdom. Before the war, Lucy's father had saved his life and it was a debt that turned into friendship which he greatly valued. But because of the war, they had no choice but to become enemies. And fate had even turned the tide into the worst scenario… he was the one who had killed Lucy's father. Jude Heartfilia.

Jude betrayed Dragneels. So he had no other option. Natsu was only five he didn't know about the past history, He didn't wanted to kill Jude but he had killed his father on battle grounds.

So he hated the Heartfilia blood. Even once he had asked Layla to help him. He was still grateful for her help but the hatred of betrayal was bigger than the act of mercy.

After the treaty was signed between the two kingdoms, he took the oath to never look or have any kind of connection with Heartfilia.

Acnologia had stopped his dark action for past few years . He had thought everything was okay. He had thought Natsu , only five years old at that time, had became normal when Igneel resurrected him. And he had tried his best to keep the child from learning the truth.

But he had underestimated a child's memory. Though Natsu never mentioned it, it seemed that he still had a trouble always skipping and running around, he never talked to him. And Mavis always treated him like a son she never had.

They realized it too late. When he heard that the Heartfilia kingdom was attacked he sent his few good men along fairytail but it was too late. Acnologia was as evil as his dragon part.

Natsu has his darkness and black past But guilt had driven him to the deeds of the past. He wanted Natsu to live normal peaceful life. When he heard he had a soul mate and he had loved her since childhood. He knew it was Lisaanna, no other girl never dared to go near the Fire dragon lord.

Mavis was glad so she was supposed to help them to get together. It was not his field of expertise.

"Your Majesty?" Gildart's voice pulled him back from his thoughts.

"What are they planning?" he asked, trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.

"I'm not sure about this. But few wizards were found dead near the southern forest. But they seem to be gathering information… on the Heartfilia princess and Queen Layla," Sting responded.

"Queen and Princess?" Zeref repeated, quite confused.

"The remaining two royal blood of Heartfilia who can use Celestial Spirit magic that could cause the defeat of the entire kingdom. Rendering all the magic useless would enable a full force attack on the Acnologia Kingdom. Even if we have the strongest army, we won't match up the power of Celestial Spirits," Sting explained.

"That's preposterous! Spirit magic is normal like other magic but talking about the celestial summoning it is just a myth! There's no one in the history of earthland who has ever possessed such an magic!" Gildart argued heatedly.

"But the story on the first mage Anna Heartfilia opening the celestial gate Five hundred years ago of the Heartfilia Kingdom…?" Sting continued.

"That was just a story! One of the fictional legends on how the Heartfilia daughters were possessed the rare summoned magic which was attached to Celestial world itself!" Gajeel cut him off. "If it was true, it would have been written in the history books of the kingdom! Five hundred years ago in the first battle between humans and dragons. Anna Heartfilia opened the celestial gate to seal the whole army of evil dragons. Heartfilia king and his men had won the battle by their own strength, not because they had the help of someone who can open the gate of another realms for all the enemies and dragons. I believe in celestial mage magic only." Gajeel huffed.

'_You owe me alot salamander for protecting your girl and your flame ass.'_ Gajeel scoffed.

Zeref raised his hand to stop Gajeel , then turned his attention to Sting. "Do you know what is their basis for thinking that this kind of celestial summoning is real and nobody knows what happened to the Queen Layla and princess. Huh?"

Sting shook his head. "I'm sorry but I have no idea."

Zeref sighed. "If this kind of magic is within the Alveraz territory, we don't have any control over it. For now, we just have to investigate the truth behind their plans. Claiming that there is a celestial summoning is something that cannot be proven in an instant. If Acnologia is searching for it, They must have a reliable basis to believe it."

Gildart and Gajeel nodded in agreement with the king. "Sting, I think you know what to do. Find out whatever you can about the legendary celestial magic."

"As you wish, Lord Gildart." and Sting was gone to find Rouge.

X_X

Natsu was back in his room after his night expedition and a heartfelt moment with Lucy. A smile gracing his lips. She was getting better. When he was back Gajeel wanted to talk to him. But there was a in going meeting in Zeref Chambers.

Natsu's earlier good mood had turned rotten when he caught sight of Sting Eucliffe walking out of the throne room with Rouge.

'What is that bastard doing here? What is he up to?'he wondered angrily.

He slammed the door into his room; then threw the fireball in the vase near the wooden table. Flames licking the porcelain exquisite furniture beneath it. Suddenly his eyes fell on the scroll Levy had given him before.

Shit! He took the scroll before fire could have burned it

He opened it and was frozen it was decree to invite Layla Heartfilia to Alveraz. He checked the date and frowned it was years before Lucy's birth. But he knew something was off about this scroll.

Many hidden messages are deployed under illustration. He lit up a fire on his finger and glanced as few words started to emerge after getting a heat. Based on the words, he could make out that there was really something hidden in this invitation.

Curious, he wait for the message to. Show up fully. Then he carefully opened up the parchments and began to read.

_Your majesty,_

_It would be a great honor for me…_

_Nobody know but I need you for my son's life. He is on the verge of death only you can save him. I beg you to perform the forbidden magic of celestial realm and summon the fire dragon God Igneel. My Queen and I don't have heart to lose our little new born prince._

It was written by his father but there was a hidden reply underneath it.

No one is to know that a celestial summon existed.

Does Lucy have it? Does she have any idea how to use it? Is it dangerous for her?

Many questions swarming in his heart.

Natsu's attention as he opened the letter and carefully read the contents.

\- o -

_Your Grace ,_

_It would be a great honor for me to grant upon your request. But forgive me for being blunt, I have to refuse. I've promised to Jude that I'll never use this magic ever aging and our kids will live mostly normal like a normal human without magic. I, on my part, cannot help you. But if Jude has promised to help you then for once I'll accept your request. Our Heartfilia kingdom will always be ally of Alveraz throne. I'll open the gate of another realm to call Igneel. But there could be consequences in the future so my people could not be held responsible._

_... Regards.._

_Layla Heartfilia._

Natsu was shocked. What the hell is this letter. Layla helped him in past. But now he knows why Lucy is having trouble with magic. She wasn't supposed to learn it in the first place. He felt guilty. It was his fault. He killed his mother now deep down he felt he was the cause of Heartfilia's destruction.

He kept the scroll down when he saw the golden bamboo paper folded under it. It was another latter.

He opened and was shocked. It was written by Layla again but to his brother.

_You the son of Rakai Dragneel._

_I don't want to have any alliance or relationship with Alveraz. I remember when I was summoned to your place to help you. But what I got in the end? My husband was killed in the battle or killed by one of your people._

_But my husband Jude he made his request, his death wish. He wanted to die without letting his name be known to all of the Heartfilia Kingdom as a traitor who caused the defeat of the kingdom by his betrayal. But I knew that he was innocent. I swear on my daughter. I will never trust people like you. If I want revenge. All of you would have died instantly. But I lost half of my life source summoning Igneel. So be at peace and don't even dare to come near my territory or contact any people of Heartfilia. I still respect for Jude._

_And don't even dare to come looking for a favour again._

_Layla Heartfilia._

X_X

Natsu's brows furrowed as he stared at the letter. 'Death of Lucy's father, huh?' he thought. As far as he knew, there was no record of any person having such an alliance in Dragneel kingdom.

But now he was in deep trouble first his brother now Lucy's mother hated the blood that was flowing through his body. He sighed.

But the major issue was celestial summoning which can take half of your life source. He will be damned if he let Lucy do anything stupid. He wants his answers and only Igneel can help him. He needs to find a way to meet Igneel.

But this kind of summoning was only a myth. Even Layla didn't possess that kind of magic. There were some speculations before, related to a certain folktale that had challenged the great history of the Heartfilia Empire, and brought suspicions that Anna Heartfilia had done it five hundred years ago.

The mystery of Jude Heartfilia death was giving him headaches. His father Rakia Dragneel was his friend then why Zeref killed him?

Because of celestial magic? But it wasn't proven that his brother was guilty. He needed some evidence or witness But it had never been proven.

Natsu flopped himself over his bed, still holding the letter… the only object that seemed to be the missing proof that the Sacred summoning did exist. It couldn't possibly be a prank, could it? The yellowish surface of the paper was proof enough that it had survived through many of years. Besides, the name of Anna Heartfilia was recorded in history as one of the most powerful celestial wizard in whole earthland during the war.

Natsu frowned at the implication of this discovery. If there was one person who had this destructive power before, it is possible that it still exists in the current times. But who was it? Lucy can't summon her little spirits yet. So he cannot add her maybe Queen Layla? But she was not in good health after summoning Igneel caused her some serious damage.

'Maybe I should investigate on this,'he thought as he drifted off to sleep. He was too tired to move. And it was way past mid night as paper lamp flicks with dim light.

X_X

"Fetch me some fresh potatoes from the kitchen Garden" Lucy said as she stir the rice in the pan.

"Princess! You don't have to do these peasant works." Juvia was restless seeing her mistress doing these kind of maid work.

"Shh! Call me Lucy and I'm maid here and It's nothing. I'm staying in this kingdom then I should pay in some way."

"But Princess!" Juvia whined.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Levy came inside kitchen.

"I am cooking some rice and mashed potatoes with dumplings for us." She don't want to cook for royal family. Don't want to get under their radar. Suddenly two maids enter to take a low fat food and pomegranate juice.

"Princess Lisaanna is too perfect for fierce prince Natsu. They are match made in heaven."

"Yes! even queen Mavis is playing cupid in between." the giggle and left.

Spatula fell in the ground.

"PRINCESS!" Juvia panicked suddenly the wave of water extinguishing the fire.

"Don't use your magic." Lucy ordered.

"Forgive me but are you OK. What happened?" she knelt down as she checked her hands.

"I'm OK" Lucy didn't wanted to tell that she felt heavy and suffocating after hearing about Princess Lisaanna and Prince Natsu.

Why? Why did it bother me?

She was confused about it. It felt wrong somewhere.

"Thanks alot food is safe." Lucy jokes to avoid the tension.

"Congratulations! It's your first time cooking." Juvia smiled.

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled back nervously.

Levy looked at the pan and Pot which was filled with her cooking. What if Natsu ate it? A smile covering her face. Yep.

Juvia just sat expressionless and slowly gulping down the food.

"How is it?" curious innocent eyes of her princess looking at her with expectations.

Juvia was having hard time. The food was.. She don't know if it was edible or not. But she could not break her princess's heart.

"It's perfect princess." Lucy smiled. She was afraid that it would be awful. She took a spoon and shoves the rice in her mouth but spat it next second.

"JUVIA! HOW CAN YOU EAT IT!" she felt horrible.

Both break down in laughter.

Natsu was in his room preparing his next move when he heard the maid entering his room.

"Put the breakfast there" he said as he fixed his vest and boots

"OK Your Grace!" Levi giggled softly.

Natsu paused and turned back.

"Levy, why you came?" he was confused

"To deliver a breakfast." she winked he groaned.

"Metal head will chase me if he finds out. And you ain't real maid stop the pretence."

"Ok I was just kidding. Well gotta go but this food is prepared by Princess herself. Bye." she left closing door behind her.

Natsu froze. This breakfast was made by Lucy? He didn't know how and why she cooked but Levy did stole it for him.

He looked at the door, Levy had left. He said slowly and looked at the food even it didn't looked like anything he had eaten before but who cares.

He can even drink poison if she will give him.

He took a first bite and coughed harshly.

WTF! He could have taken poison over this crap. But he could not move away as he ate every bit of it while his eyes red with tears.

Yep! She was cute but don't have any culinary experience. It wasn't her fault. She was raised as fragile flower and he would always make her smile and protect her with his life.

He wanted to see her it was already around noon. He remembered she wanted to go to Palang.

X_X

"Come on! Off you go."Lucy tried to shove Juvia out of the door but she would rather die than leave.

" I beg you princess! If you are angry then punish me but don't do this" Juvia said in broken tone.

"Stop being dramatic. Don't waste your youth with me. Go and find some other girls to play or maybe a handsome young man" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows.

"But who will protect you?"Juvia doubt anyone could be stornger than a water mage

" He will protect me." as Lucy took out the key and summoned Taurus.

" You look amoozing Lucy.. And my Ms. Juvia is quite ravishing herself." and Lucy sent him back when she saw the uncomfortable look on Juvia face.

"But why I need to wear skirt? I can still wear my armour to meet people." she whines.

"Just leave, It's royal decree" Lucy used her authority. Juvia felt she was wronged.

"Yes princess" She bowed and left.

She felt weird with all the uncomfortable look she was getting from guards around her suddenly a huge thick ice wall surrounding her.

"Stop! Speak or die. How did you get inside?"

Juvia rolled her eyes. That same ice idiot.

She easily pointed her finger and cut down his wall in single swipe.

"It's you?" he was infront of her.

Gray was mesmerized by her damn she look like a princess. Scratch that goddess in this simple but elegant feminine clothes.

"Stop looking at me." she cries in annoying tone.

"Sorry" he averted his eyes didn't wanted to make her uncomfortable.

"Even you aren't looking at me." she huffed.

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT." he turned to look into her eyes but was paralysed.

In her anger Juvia ruffled her blue hairs which were always in a bun tightly.

Like a waterfall her hairs fell on her back and that's how Gray died and went to heaven.

"You look beautiful." he took few step closer to her. Juvia didn't move herself.

"You." he caressed her face lightly. And inches his face closer to her when a whip of water shoved him in the pond nearby.

He came out and wipe the water from his face and smirked when he saw her red blushing fave.

She definitely feels something.

And he dove back in the pond.

X_X

She picked up the rainbow sakura flowers. Her mother always told her the tales and lores of Southern world. In her childhood she always wondered about the Alveraz kingdom but all royal maps finished on the southern forest borders

Suddenly the last night moment flashed in her eyes, she was missing him. Lucy couldn't help but feel happy and free.

Grandma Zara used to tell her bedtime stories. All kind of tales of another world and lost kingdom. She needs to find them. She was missing the happiness and laughter of her people. She was in the downtown area of Alveraz where normal people reside.

As soon as she was within the view of the children, they all cheered and jumped onto her. Lucy couldn't help but laugh gaily as she saw them exclaim with the food and sweets she had in her arms.

Although she was here maybe she could find another celestial key but she was still thankful for the Shadow to help her get Plue last time.

She just wished it wasn't stolen as he claimed; else she would have battle it out with her conscience for using the money.. But in the end he did bought it for her. It must have cost him a fortune. She laughed.

Lucy guided the children into the safe place near sakura rainbow trees away from busy road with horses and carriage.

Natsu had escaped again from the castle walls and was walking near the woods when he heard joyful laughter of her and sweet scent of roses. Yep she was here

He also heard children cries a few distance from where he was. He followed the voices and found himself staring a group of young children dancing and cheering with a familiar graceful and pretty young maid with pigtails. He leaned at a tree trunk and observed the girl's happy chatter with the kids

"Onee-chan…" a small girl pulled at the Lucy's dress.

Lucy smiled down and touched the girl's face. "What is it Moeya?"

Lucy remembers every kid name now. She was telling him stories which she used to heard.

"Please tell us another story…" the girl pleaded.

The boys also flocked around her. "I want a knight's tale!" one boy shouted.

"Lucy nee-chan, I want the story of the Fire prince Natsu and the dragon!" exclaimed another.

"Hey, I can only afford to tell one story now. I have to go back to work," Lucy told them patiently.

"Onee-chan, do you know the legend of the fire prince resurrection?"

Lucy glanced at the boy. "Huh? Which one?" There were many legends and folklores in the Alveraz Kingdom, most of them regarding the war wherein the Alveraz Kingdom was established after Rakia Dragneel and his men defeated the Tartaros Kingdom.

"I heard my father one day Heartfilia kingdom helped him and between the war prince was born" the boy explained.

"Ah, really I didn't know that Heartfilia Kingdom helped the king," Lucy interjected.

Her mother never mentioned about this unknown fact. But she didn't know many things herself. Like about her father death. Mother never told me she thought.

"I'm curious. What was Heartfilia kingdom like and other kids there. Would they become our friends?" another boy asked.

Lucy sighed. "I think you should choose another story. That tale is quite controversial. Besides, it's a tragic story."

"It sounds interesting. I want to hear about it," Saroshi said as she clapped her hand in anticipation.

"Me too!"

"Lushi chan, pwese…"

"Onee-chan…"

That brief overview had sparked the children's interest. Lucy sighed as she stared at those puppy looks they had been giving her. She knew that particular legend by heart.

What a tragic tragedy. She was going to tell the tale of her own perish kingdom and also prince Natsu's story.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone I told you about this, okay?" she winked at them, and all the children nodded.

Lucy settled herself against the tree trunk and the children also followed suit. They sat scattered in front of her, with expectant faces.

Lucy smiled and started her story…

"Once upon a time, in the heaven the gods decided to gift humanity a special skill of magic. So the other magical races were born along. There was a priestess who learned to control the Constellation and zodiac stars. So the celestial world decided to reward her with a key. Which was a zodiac key. But the priestess died one day and her spirits died in there with her."

"What? Somebody died already?" one of young boys commented.

"Shhhh!"

Lucy laughed. "I'm just starting. So the Spirit king decided to create a contract with human mages and spirit will return to spirit world of the key is broken or master died. Heartfilia kingdom always had celestial mages in the Royal family and Queen Layla was one of the best celestial mage but her daughter was just a trainee."

One of the boys snickered. And Lucy continues "This sounds like the princess was not good mage. And about the Kingdom it was full of laughter and happiness. People loved and adored each other. They lived under stars and sang and prayed to celestial God and moon and sun. And about resurrection of Prince Natsu, the great dragon fire God Igneel revived him"

Lucy sighed inwardly. That had made this particular legend the subject of a lot of criticisms. After all, I stil don't know between the war of humanity and dragons what happened.

"The kings of the Heartfilia had always been selfish and cruel," a girl said. "That's what grandpa had said."

"This is not about Heartfilia kingdom. This is just a tale, and they were good people" Lucy to explain.

"Heartfilia kingdom was burning down by the enemy and nobody cares to help the people. They were victims of cruelty."

"The attack on Heartfilia Kingdom was brutal and since unknown army was more powerful, they were placed in such a compromising situation. It was then that Queen Layla didn't had her husband besides her and this society demands a king in a throne not a woman. Princess misses his father, She grieved for his death and offered her soul to the gods in exchange for her enemies defeat. A sudden glow appeared from her body and began to spread all over the body and she summons her first spirit. But she wasn't useless. I don't know more about kingdom or royalty but everything changed suddenly. People deserve happiness and peace. Alveraz is more powerful than any kingdom in Fiore ," Lucy finished as she turned an expectant look over her audience.

The kids were looking at her with awe.

"I don't know," a boy commented. "But it lacked action. I think I like legend wherein the Dragneel king summoned the fire god and destroyed the whole Tartaros kingdom more."

"But… it doesn't seem like a bad story," another boy added. "Why is it many seemed to hate it?"

One of the older kids just ruffled the boy's hair. "It's because many had said that the story was the closest to the truth of what had happened during that war. But it stung the Heartfilia pride that the legend gave credit to someone unknown for causing the enemy's defeat rather than giving the full credit to the king and his army.

So someone helped Dragneel to win the war.

Lucy smiled at them. "Actually, legends are just fictional tales. I don't think any of those stories resemble the actual event that happened. It should have been part of our history if that was the case."

The children seemed satisfied with her explanation. And after they have finished packing up, the children bade their farewell.

Lucy waved at the children as they ran back to their homes. That small interlude left her light and cheerful. Despite all the sufferings she had experienced from losing her family and people , she still felt loved whenever she was with those young and energetic children.

She whistled gaily while gathering her things, when she heard her name from behind.

"Lucy"

She turned her head and gasped as her eyes befell on Shadow who leaning against a tree, and looking at her with amusement. He was listening her chat like a stalker! And she still felt angry over Lisaanna and Prince Natsu's pairing.

"You!" Lucy exclaimed loudly. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me?!"

Natsu smirked for the first time he saw her fierce self even she told all the stories of her happy days she was smiling. He was feeling mischievous and stepped forward towards her. "Stalk you? Dream on, castle maid."

"Shadow don't mock me. Call me Lucy, not castle maid," Lucy snapped in irritation. Even she always told Juvia to call her by name. Still she felt like she would lose herself, the princess of Heartfilia kingdom.

Natsu just shrugged. "Whatever castle maid." he wants to have a couple fights with her. Even for once.

Lucy glared at him. "I believe I told you my name. And when you are taking me to Palang?"

"Why should I?" Natsu lifted a brow. "What good would it do to me if I take you there?"

Lucy lifted her chin up and turned her back against him. She continued to clean up some of the items that the children had missed. "Since when did you arrive?"

"Since you were starting that dumb story. I never heard such a lousy storyteller as you," he replied.

"If you're just here to insult me, better leave," Lucy said quietly not bothering to look at him. "By the way, I cooked a food today and also left for you but when I tasted it was awful. So I th-."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT YOU THREW IT AWAY!" He roared. Damn he would gladly go for round two with that wierd food. The reason was she saved him a plate. It was enough for him.

"Ok! I can cook again but I promise delicious this time." she smiled at him.

Natsu smirked. "Really? That would be great. You would?" he couldn't believe it.

Smiling softly she reply. "I'm thankful for all the things you are doing for me. So as a token of appreciation."

Natsu's brows rose at that. "Wow I myself feel like royalty if you treat me like this all the time. Maybe I can compete with King or Prince."

"Hah! How conceited. Dream on, moron," her laughter countered. It was musical to his ears.

"So you're saying you're not interested in the prince," Natsu asked, genuinely interested in her answer.

"Truth to tell? I can't stand his lousy jerk self." don't know why she wants to curse him for choosing Lisaanna when there was other girls around.

Natsu was surprised. "You hate him?"' Lats time he remembered she was afraid of his fire but why these heart wrenching crude words all of sudden?

"I don't hate him just today I feel like he is jerk that's all. That was enough for me to know what a bastard he is," Lucy shrugged her shoulder as she replied.

"Unbelievable," Natsu mumbled in amusement. "A girl who's immuned to the prince's charm, eh?"

"Tsk. Charm my ass," Lucy snorted. That prince belong to stuck up princess both like match made in heaven.

"Prove it, little girl," Natsu challenged. Well, he couldn't help it. It was HIM whom they were talking about. They are soul mate for heaven sake.

"How?" Lucy raised her brows.

"Whatever. You can call him names or whatever you like," Natsu said as he shrugged his shoulders. As far as he knew, no one would dare call him names even outside of the castle. Lucy never cursed him before. She was tender and adorable.

"Is that all?" Lucy asked, she wanted to release her frustration since she heard those maids in kitchen, her lips lifted in a grin. She walked towards the boy and looked at him in the eye. "Fire prince Natsu is a huge jerk!"

Natsu looked aghast. It was the first time someone, much more a girl, said such things against him. And all of them it have to be her. It really pains his heart.

"He is a stupid moron who does nothing but threw fire at people all day and night. He scolds and scared the poor kids away . He's a tyrant who thinks people are all his slaves. He's so conceited thinking all the girls in the kingdom likes him just because he's good looking. Well, I say he's a monster inside out! He…blah…blah!"

Lucy continued to rattle for God knows how long until she was panting after she finished screaming at the guy in front of him. Natsu, on the other hand was left dumbfounded and frozen.

Where is my sweet and simple Lucy? Who is this tigress?

Now she felt alot better. She really can talk anything with Shadow.

Lucy suddenly straightened and a slow grin crossed her face as she studied the Shadow's indignant reaction. "Well, since you're also called Natsu. I hope you didn't mind all the things I said about your prince!"

He felt torn. He should be laughing or crying. For the first time he saw her in fierce mode but the thing was insulting and abusing him made her intense and like a warrior.

She smiled at him as she turned to leave the stunned prince. "Bye, Natsu. Take care and I'll cook you a food."

X_X

Levy was worried for Lucy.

"I heard in the meeting King is sending Sting and Rouge after Lucy and flamebrain. I hope he doesn't mess up."

"So the reason Mavis supports Lisaanna because they think she is Natsu's soul mate." Levy rubbed her temples. It was giving her headaches.

"Stop will ya? I don't like seeing you like this." as Gajeel pulled her to his chest and placed a kiss. Suddenly he paused.

"Why you smelling like a salamander?"

"Oh! I just went to his room to give him breakfast." she snuggle into his chest.

"YOU WHATTT?? and he gently pulled her alway as a metal hammer formed in his arm.

Opps! She forgot.

X_X

_**A/n: I'm still working with this one. I want to make this story perfectly awesome and still trying to add some other pairing. I really adore Juvia version of Gray.. Read and review. Till then take care and stay tuned.**_


End file.
